Jugando a la conquista
by Lollipop87
Summary: Ella es una arrogante manipuladora, que usa sus habilidades para conseguir lo que quiere. Él, parece ser inmune a sus encantos, y al parecer odia a todo el mundo. HELSA, Genderbend, Modern AU.
1. Primer encuentro

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Primer encuentro

.

.

.

Hannah Westgaard lo tenía todo, excelentes calificaciones, una vida social perfecta, un físico envidiable y dinero, demasiado, sopesando el hecho de que era la menor de una familia de trece hijas.

Pero. a pesar de tenerlo todo, ella no estaba satisfecha, aún le faltaban unas cuantas cosas, el Lamborghini Aventador con el que pocas féminas soñaban y Elliot Rendell.

Y es que el chico era un sueño, tenía un rostro hermoso y un porte elegante, con un cuerpo atlético producto del hockey, era el heredero de la empresa familiar y pese a estudiar arquitectura, era conocido en toda la universidad. Inclusive por ella, que estudiaba economía.

El muchacho no era de fiestas, tardó menos de una semana en darse cuenta de ello, era más del tipo de chico que podría pasar horas en la biblioteca sin aburrirse. En una de esas ocasiones ella decidió hacer su primer acercamiento. Con seguridad le siguió hasta uno de los pasillos y se acercó hasta él.

-Disculpa-Tocó su hombro y le dicó la sonrisa más coqueta de su repertorio-¿Podrías bajar el libro de ahí?-Hizo un puchero- Es que no lo alcanzo. El joven se mostró impávido y tomo el volumen mencionado, se lo extendió y con una mirada glaciar murmuró.

-Ten.

Ella, sorprendida, al ver que sus tácticas no habían funcionado, iba a agregar algo más, pero el rubio ya se había ido. Con el rostro desencajado bajó la vista hacia el libro

Drawing on the right side of the brain

Betty Edwards

Furiosa ante el desplante regresó el ejemplar al estante y acomodó el bolso que tenía por mochila.

Ya vería que no se iba a dar por vencida.

.

.

.

* * *

El libro, existe y a veces lo leo cuando me bloqueo en el área de dibujo.

 **Notas de la autora**

-Musa, eres una perra.

-Cállate y dame alcohol.

-Agh, como sea.

Será short fic y dudo que los caps sean muy largos, y conociéndome es posible que haya multicrossover

Como sea Bye!Bye!

P.D.: Mi universidad se fue a paro de labores :'v, adiós vacaciones


	2. Todo es normal hasta que reparas en ello

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Todo es normal hasta que reparas en ello

.

.

.

Elliot Rendell se levantó como todos los días a las cinco en punto para salir a correr en las calles de Drammen. El frío viento golpeaba su cara, haciéndole sentir una sensación de euforia. Con Marshmallow, su inseparable husky blanco, el albino no pasaba jamás desapercibido, sobre todo para las féminas, aunque por lo general solía ignorar todo eso.

Desde pequeño era tímido y además tenía el aspecto de un ratón de biblioteca. No supo cuándo, pero de repente había dado un estirón y sus padres decidieron comprarle lentes de contacto. Entonces, todas las chicas comenzaron a perseguirlo, agobiándolo completamente. En sus planes, así como en su rutina diaria su tiempo se repartía entre tener que estar en la escuela, el hockey y el ejercicio, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y regresar a casa para convivir con su hermano Andy y sus padres. No tenía intenciones ni planes de querer tener novia, quizás por eso nunca notó que una pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes había coqueteado con él en la biblioteca.

Con su querido perro entró a la casa, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura entre su hogar y el exterior.

-¡Llegué!-A esas horas, sus padres y los pocos sirvientes ya estarían levantados, por lo cual no le importaba que su canino buscara con que entretenerse.

-Oh, hijo-Su padre, un hombre castaño y de traje azul apareció en el recibidor-,¿qué tal el clima?

Él sonrió suavemente.

-Frío a morir.

-Ya, ve a tomar un baño. No quiero que te enfermes-El aludido asintió subiendo las y Elliot…

-¿Si?

-Necesito que hoy vayas a la empresa.

Contuvo el impulso de decirle que tenía tarea a montones y la práctica de Hockey, pero también sabía que debía de cumplir sus obligaciones, con un suspiro resignado. Asintió levemente antes de continuar su camino.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su habitación se detuvo y dio media vuelta, adentrándose en tora, el lugar, a diferencia del suyo estaba completamente desordenado, sorteando ropa sucia y cajas de comida rápida se acercó hasta una de las ventanas y la abrió. Fue a la cama que mostraba un bulto envuelto por miles cobijas y las quitó lentamente. Debajo, un pelirrojo roncaba felizmente., su cabello completamente desordenado y un hilo de baba se perdía en la funda de la almohada. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a salir y finalmente se adentró en su alcoba, pasaron unos segundos para que después se escuchara un grito y una maldición para el clima helado. Soltó una risa de buena gana, probablemente Andy le regresaría la broma con creces pero por ahora debía de tomar una ducha.

* * *

Después de haber corrido a la universidad (culpa de su hermano, le cortó el agua caliente a media ducha), y haber sido regañado por Weselton, el joven albino se encontraba caminando por uno de los muchos jardines de la escuela, haciendo tiempo y yendo por algo de almorzar.

-En serio no sabes lo mucho que odio a Weselton-Gruñó la rubia que le acompañaba.

-Kristine, sería raro si tú no odiaras a gente.

-Buen punto-Respondió la blonda enfurruñándose en su abrigo-¿Hoy tienes práctica de Hockey?

-Si

-¿Y Andy también irá?

-Está en el equipo, no es el mejor, pero sí, irá ¿por qué preguntas?

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente ante el escrutinio del Rendell mayor y antes de que pudiera indagar más alguien saltó frente a ellos.

-¡ _Charizard_!-Gritó el pelirrojo frente a ellos-¡Sí! Muajajajaja

-Ah, ahí está Andy-Dijo el rubio con una ceja enarcada.

El mencionado giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con el corte de cabello que tenía, sus brillantes ojos turquesas y la cara salpicada de pecas parecía un niño, un niño de poco más de uno ochenta.

-¡Kristine! ¡Hola!-Saludó efusivamente, abrazándola con fuerza-¡Elliot! ¿Te gustó la ducha?

-¿Te gustaría tu cuarto lleno del pelo de Marsh?-Dijo con una mirada calculadora.

El pelirrojo pareció perder todo su entusiasmo mientras aún seguía abrazando a la joven blonda a la que le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

-Andy, me estoy asfixiando-Murmuró incomoda.

-¿Eh? Oh claro-La soltó apenado, luego se rascó la cabeza-. Es que me gusta como hueles-Elliot vio cómo su amiga y su hermano enrojecían al instante-¡No! Quiero decir, no es que huelas mal, sino, que más bien, eh… yo…. Bueno… quiero decir

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-Preguntó el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No!-Exclamó Kristine-¿Por qué… ¿por qué no me cuentas que hacías Andy?

-Oh, jugaba con mi teléfono

Andy comenzó a explicar con total dedicación acerca de la novedad de internet y ambos blondos lo dejaron hablar. Sin embargo, Elliot sintió la fuerte mirada de alguien sobre su persona, disimuladamente, miró a su alrededor, a excepción de algunos estudiantes no encontró nada inusual. O eso pensó hasta que su paneo chocó con una mirada esmeralda.

Sentada a uno diez metros de donde estaba, una muchacha muy bonita lo fulminaba con la mirada, su ropa, era acorde con la estación otoñal, un abrigo corto, y un sombrero de lana puesto sobre su cabello rojizo. Tragó saliva, esto era diferente a las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas, sentía que en cualquier momento la pelirroja se acercaría a ahorcarlo. Mantuvo contacto visual con ella, un tanto incómodo, y en cuanto ella notó que él había reparado en su presencia. Le brindó una sonrisa arrogante, se levantó de la banca y camino hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de Lolli? Lolli no lo sabe, Lolli solo escribe lo que se le ocurre, Lolli necesita ser libre, pero internet no se lo permite :`v

¿Voy actualizar diario? No lo sé

¿Habrá salseo Helsa? Será extraño pero es probable.

¿Le vendí mi alma al diablo y por eso tengo que pagar con Helsa? Shhhhhhh

Tengo que admitir que aun no he agarrado bien el como saldrán la personalidad de todos los personajes en genderbend, porque es muy diferente una chica calmada a un chico calmado, de hecho aun estoy en discusiones muy acaloradas sobre eso. Pero hay cosas de las que estoy segura, un par de hermanos jamás se llevará igual que un par de hermanas, Hans arrogante y maldito es muy diferente a Hannah arrogante y maldita, pero la adorarán, créanme, y al frío de Elliot es muy distinto a la fría Elsa, ¿se matarán entre ellos? Bueno, por algo el género es romance/humor.

También hice esto porque adoro el genderbend y casi no hay de Helsa, así que será interesante hacerlo (Lolli, recorriendo territorios inexplorables desde 2011 cuando creé una crackship XD). Debo decir que me sorprende la buena recepción que tuvo ¡Muchas gracias!

Como sea, creo que es todo :3

 _._

 _elsanna forever_ Sí, es un poco extraño pero alguien debe de valer la regla 63 del internet jajaja. Me alegra que te parezca interesante :3 ¡muchas gracias! Cuídate tu también

.

¡Nos leemos!

Bye! Bye!


	3. Por la tangente

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños. Tampoco los personajes de otras películas que reconozcan**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

Meraud-Mérida

Eunice/Frieda-Eugene/Flynn

Raymond-Rapunzel

Hicca-Hiccup

Asher-Astrid

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Por la tangente

.

.

.

La joven masticaba lentamente de su sándwich de pavo tranquilamente, en un gesto de total concentración, ignorado por completo a la pareja que había estado besándose desesperadamente y al pelirrojo de cabello largo que los miraba asqueado.

-Eh ¿podrían conseguirse un hotel?-Dijo el de cabello rojizo.

Tanto la morena como el castaño se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Meraud?-Inquirió la de cabello azabache-Relájate un poco ¿quieres? Ni siquiera Hannah ha dicho nada.

-No he dicho nada porque es inútil contigo Eunice-Dijo ella dándole otro mordisco a su emparedado.

-¡Cielos! Los pelirrojos son tan amargados ¿Verdad Raymond?-Preguntó la chica acercándose al cuello de su novio.

-Si Frieda, deberían de conseguirse pareja ustedes también. Así seríamos felices saliendo en citas triples ¿A qué no?-Exclamó el castaño con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

El pelirrojo no dejó su gesto irritado.

-¿De casualidad no tienes una vagina ahí abajo?

Raymond frunció el ceño confundido pero con la sonrisa aun presente.

-No-Soltó una risilla-¿por qué?

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ustedes son tal para cual.

-Bueno al menos yo tengo novio amargada-Dijo Euniice con superioridad-, tu morirás sola y sin gatos ni siquiera ellos te querrían.

-¿En serio? Pues no pagué por este sándwich, o por el café de esta semana, o ¿sabes qué? Desde que tengo pechos no me he comprado nada de comida-La pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente.

-Bu, presumida-Gruñó la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto salgamos hoy te comprare un helado del sabor que quieras Frieda-Dijo el castaño mirándola embobado.

-A veces quisiera ser chica ¡les pagan todo!-Dijo Meraud molesto para luego morder su hamburguesa.

-Eh, yo pagué tu hamburguesa genio-Reclamó la pelirroja-, de hecho todo lo que no he pagado en comida lo gasto en ti ¿por qué lo hago?-Preguntó enfurruñándose mientras se cruzaba de hombros.

-Porque puedo golpear a tus acosadores-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese es un buen punto-Apoyó la morena

-No lo alientes Eunice-Espetó la pelirroja exasperada.

-Pero, si tienes tantos pretendiente ¿por qué no sales con nadie Hannah?-Preguntó Raymond.

-Porque no quiero, fin de la discusión.

-Seh como sea y no te he visto verle el trasero al chico de cabello blanco.

-Rubio platinado Eunice, rubio plati…-De repente cayó en su error al ver a su amiga sonriendo con cara de "te he pillado"-Oh mierda.

-Esas no son palabras de una señorita-Soltó Meraud divertido, recordando a su correcta madre.

-Jódete si no quieres que te meta esa hamburguesa por el culo.

-Sip, definitivamente deberían de lavarte esa boca con jabón-Soltó Eunice sonriendo burlonamente.

La pelirroja se incorporó de un salto y sus mejillas eran rojizas, una mezcla entre vergüenza e ira

-Jódanse todos, ojala que te embaraces por andar de caliente Eunice y te salgan estrías y tu Mearud, iré con Ellinor a contarle todos los secretitos que no quieres que sepan y tu Raymond-Se cortó en seco-, en realidad no me caes tan mal, pero eres medio idiota a veces.

Y diciendo esto les dio la espalda y se alejó a grandes zancadas empujando a cuantas personas se le pusieran enfrente, inclusive a la pobre mascota de la escuela.

-Eso significa que le interesa alguien ¿verdad?

-Raymond, eso definitivamente fue la afirmación de que le gusta alguien-Eunice saltó del regazo de su novio-Hey Meraud ¿podrías dejar de comer como _saiyan_ y decirme si conoces a un rubio platinado de lindos ojos azules y trasero firme?

-No sé si sus ojos azules sean lindos y no me fijo en el trasero de las personas, pero si conozco a alguien así. Debe de ser Elliot "nadie se me acerque porque no me merecen" Rendell

-Bien, muy bien-La trigueña sonrió suavemente-, necesito saber más sobre él así que ¡a facebook!-Se encaminó hacia donde habría más señal de internet en el campo seguida de Raymond y de un nada animado Meraud.

-¿Planeas algo Frieda?-Preguntó el castaño alcanzándola.

-No lo llamaría un plan, pero sí, tengo algo en mente-Una sonrisa se ensanchaba cada paso que daba-Ya verás rojita, tal vez me odies y me golpees una bubi, pero sin duda valdrá la pena.

* * *

En otra parte del campus el centro de atención del grupo de amigos de Hannah estornudó de la nada.

-Ehm ¿Salud?-Dijo la castaña que estaba junto a él en la biblioteca-Permíteme busco un pañuelo.

El chico sacudió su cabeza

-No te preocupes Hicca

-Es raro que tú tengas resfriados-Dijo inquisitiva

-Tal vez es el polvo de la biblioteca-Se encogió de hombros-, recuerda, el frío no me molesta.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro, solo tienes unos resfriados de lo más horribles que haces creer a todos que morirás.

-Ya mujer ¿para qué querías verme?

Ella se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente, aunque la verdad no había mucho que hacer, los mechones que se disparaban en todas partes eran el estilo del corte.

-Es Asher, quiero decir, es tan terco, piensa que no puedo hacer nada yo ¿puedes creer que casi me asusta en taller de maderas porqué pensó que no era muy precavida?-Dijo extendiendo los brazos.

-Hicca tienes una prótesis en lugar de tu pierna izquierda.-Dijo señalándola como un ejemplo obvio.

-Bueno, eso es un punto-Dijo ligeramente ruborizada por la vergüenza-. Pero oye, me las he apañado bien yo sola antes de conocerlo.

-¿No crees que solo se preocupa por ti?-Tomó uno de los libros del estante y caminó hacia una de las mesas.

-¡Me está asfixiando!-La vieja encargada de la biblioteca los mando a callar.

-Mira-Susurró Elliot-, la verdad mides ¿qué? ¿Un metro con cincuenta?

-Cincuenta y cinco-Dijo parándose más firme.

-Bueno, eres muy pequeña para el promedio, más el protéstico y ¿recuerdas las horribles gafas que usabas?

-Tú tampoco tenías las más hermosas-Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Como sea ¡mírate!, eres algo que cualquiera sentiría que podría romperse con facilidad.

-Lo dice el chico que no puede salir sin protector solar-Replico la castaña.

-¿Bueno quieres un consejo o no?-Se cruzó de brazos ceñudo

-No, solo tengo que desahogarme con alguien no pedí consejos.

-Las mujeres son complicadas-Dijo el rubio bufando.

-No-Hicca se paró en seco-. Bueno tal vez… un poco ¡solo quiero sacar esto de mi sistema!-Extendió los brazos de manera dramá ás creo que le pediría consejos de amor más a tu hermano que a ti.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso por qué?

-¿Tienes novia?

-No

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No

-¿Sabes que le gustas a Jackie Frost?

-Si pero tiene catorce, eso es enfermo e incómodo.-Se sacudió en un escalofrío.

-Bueno, no cuenta, esa niña lo grita a los cuatro vientos. ¿Notarías si una chica te acosa?

-Sí

-En ese caso-Se acercó más al rubio en complicidad-¿por qué no has notado que Hannah Westgaard nos mira desde que entramos? Corrección te mira a ti

-¿Quién?-Volteó buscando a quien su amiga le acaba de mencionar.

-Elliot no, pésima idea-La castaña casi saltaba por encima de la mesa, de no ser que se había atorado con una de las correas de su biolso y había chocado de cara con la mesa-Auch.

Sin embargo el rubio ni se inmutó siguió con su inspección en el lugar. Hasta que vio a la misma pelirroja de la mañana viéndolo con absoluto descaro.

-Ella me estaba viendo en la mañana-Dijo Elliot con la cejas arqueadas la conocen.

-Todos la conocen-Respondió Hicca con la voz amortiguada por la mesa-, bueno, todos menos tú, como ya es costumbre-Levantó su rostro mostrando su nariz y su frente enrojecida.

-Au-Elliot hizo una mueca de dolor -¿estás bien?

-Estoy…

-Está bien-Un chico de cabello rubio dorado y un flequillo casi cubriéndolo los ojos aparecía detrás de la chica.

Hicca palideció cuando él la tomo por las axilas y la reacomodó en la silla y Elliot solo miraba un tanto extrañado la escena. Quizás si estaba asfixiando a Hicca después de todo. Ambos rubios se miraron uno desconcertado y el otro impasible.

-¿No tienes que pedirle a una pelirroja explicaciones?-Preguntó despectivamente.

El albino parpadeó y después salió corriendo en dirección a Hannah quién en cuanto vio sus intenciones echo a correr fuera del lugar.

-Y tú-se acercó a la castaña quien se hacía pequeña en su asiento-¿Qué quieres decir con que te sobreprotejo?

La aludida soltó una risa nerviosa.

* * *

Hannah corrió por todo el lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa, anotando mentalmente que el plan de respaldo funcionaba bien. Salió de la biblioteca ignorando a la vieja señora que se encargaba del lugar y esquivo a varias personas que transitaban por ahí. Volteó para asegurarse si Elliot aun la seguía y lo vio corriendo de manera más salvaje que la de ella, quizás porque después de todo era un chico o las consecuencias de practicar un deporte de contacto como el hockey lo era, sea como fuese la perseguía con una cara de concentración. Ella le brindo una sonrisa arrogante y le guiñó el ojo como en la mañana.

"Me notaras Elliot Rendell, si no es por las buenas, por las malas será". Ya había sido invisible demasiado tiempo como para que por primera vez un chico no cediera a sus encantos.

-¡Ey!-El chico gritó-¡espera!

Ella se rio de buena manera e hizo lo contrario, acelerando el paso.

"Veamos si eres el gran atleta que todos dicen". Corrió hasta una jardinera de tamaño considerable se preparó para saltar y cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo, un par de grandes manos sujetaros sus antebrazos regresándola con fuerza, por un momento su corazón se aceleró pensando que caería, serró fuertemente los ojos, preparándose para el golpe.

Nunca llegó tal.

Escuchó su propia respiración agitada ante la carrera y la de otra persona. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando encontrar un par de orbes cerúleos mirándola fríos como el hielo.

Sin embargo fueron un par de ojos turquesas quienes le miraban con curiosidad infantil. El cabello anaranjado y el rostro salpicado en pecas, sin embargo se parecía a Elliot y mucho.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

-Si-Soltó impasible.

Él sonrió con suavidad.

-Me alegro-La miró embelesado-¿por qué te persigue mi hermano?

-¿Tu hermano?- Ella se mostró confundida.

-¡Andy!-Reconoció la voz de Elliot.

-¡El!-Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-¿Por qué jugabas al "corre que te atrapo" con ella?

-No jugaba a nada-Respondió seriamente mientras tomaba a Hannah de la muñeca y la sacaba de los brazos de Andy.

-¡Oye! Con más cuidado ¡Bruto!-Gruñó, viendo al Rendell mayor.

Él la miró exasperado.

-¿Podrías decirme quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

-Mi nombre es Hannah Westgaard-dijo tranquilamente-y ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?-agregó altivamente.

-Que me estuvieras mirando en la mañana y hace un momento me hace creer eso, sumado al hecho de que corriste en cuanto te hablé-Dijo cruzándose de brazos ceñudo.

-Quería hacer algo de cardio de repente-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro

-Eh ¿puedo irme?-Dijo el hermano menor del albino incómodo por la atmósfera.

-Bien, me atrapaste-Dijo Hannah poniendo las manos arriba en ademán de rendición-, quería saber si tú me podrías presentar a tu lindo y adorable hermano menor-Dijo tocándole el hombro.

El gesto del rubio se descompuso.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó confundido

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Andy sorprendido.

-¿En serio?-Una rubia de contextura considerable la mataba con sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó la castaña con la que hablaba Elliot en la biblioteca. Subida en la espalda de quién supuso era su novio.

-¿En serio? Preguntó Eunice a su lado haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Contuvo las ganas de palmearse la frente, inhalo profundamente y entorno su sonrisa más inocente.

-En serio-Se colgó del brazo del pelirroja-Andy ¿me acompañas por un postre?

El aludido se sonrojo ligeramente, se rasco la nuca y miró los ojos verdes de la chica. Esta batió sus pestañas coquetamente y el sonrojo aumentó. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, un poco de azúcar no le hace daño a nadie ¿cierto?-Sonrió junto con la chica.

Todos los demás los vieron alejarse atónitos y tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado ahí. Kristine soltó una maldición y se alejó a grandes pasos.

-¿Por qué querría hablarme cuando pudo haberlo hecho directamente con Andy?-Murmuró el albino pensativo.

Eunice se acercó discretamente a la pareja.

-No es muy rápido el chico ¿cierto?-Preguntó divertida, el rubio sonrió y la castaña le miró confundida.

-Como sea-Elliot siguió con su monologo-, no confío en ella parece una versión rara de _Poison Ivy_. Tampoco me trago eso de que sus intenciones sean con Andy. Eh Hicca ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Probablemente hubiera subido este capítulo antes, pero la culpa la tuvo youtube y sus videos de flashmobs.

Pues bien ya toqué a otros personajes y la pregunta es ¿serán todos genderbend? Mi única regla en estas cosas es que los adultos jamas los toco para genderbend, y los animales aveces. De ahí en fuera todos pueden serlo. Hay algunos nombres headcanon (Meraud e Hicca). Si alguien quiere guiarse para más o menos como se vería busquen en google imágenes, maby-chan genderbend, básicamente me imagino a todos así.

¿Hiccstrid porque Elstrid? Oh no, es ¿Hiccstrid porque YOLO? Tal vez, no habrán muchas apariciones de estos dos como de Andy y Eunice, ah y Jackie en realidad no es de quien debería preocuparse, aquí respeto la regla de los ocho años de diferencia.

En el final Hannah no es una cobarde, en realidad no le va a decir tan fácil que si lo acosaba XD la mujer tiene dignidad. Elliot es despistado, bueno no, está tan centrado en morir virgen que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que quieren con él :v

¿Veo shoujo últimamente? Shhhhhh

En el siguiente capítulo, peleas de rubias en lodo, nah, me gustaría pero no... por ahora 7u7

Bueno, creo que es todo.

Bye! Bye!

P.D.: ¿Qué opinan de la portada? Yo la dibujé


	4. Eris encarnada

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños. Tampoco los personajes de otras películas que reconozcan**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Eris encarnada

.

.

.

-No me gusta para nada la nueva amiguita de Andy-Gruño malhumorada Kristine mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Sí, a mí tampoco-Respondió Elliot sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora portátil en su regazo.

-Es que en serio ¿podría verse más zorra?-Extendió los brazos exasperadamente- Eso de querer estar con chicos menores que tú ¿no es algo extraño?-Se puso los patines de hielo con fiereza.

-Oh muy extraño-Asher se coló por detrás entre los otros dos rubios en las butacas-, eso de estar con alguien menor que tú sí que es raro-Su tono burlón hizo que la rubia lo asesinara con los ojos.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca?- Soltó ácidamente Kristine tomando el stick de Hockey que reposaba a su lado.

-Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?-Hicca, llegó casi saltando con una tableta digital bajo el brazo. Totalmente ajena a la discusión entre rubios y tomando asiento junto a su , ¿Cómo hiciste tu diseño digital que pidió Weselton? Aún me siento perdida con algunos códigos y _AutoCAD_ no coopera mucho. Es más, tengo que regresar a la escuela a utilizar el corte laser. Mi vida es fabulosa, lo sé, no tienen que recordármelo-Se acurrucó en el hombro del chico de flequillo mientras prendía su dispositivo.

-Espera Hicca-Respondió Elliot mirando atentamente la pantalla cuando unos pasos entusiastas se escucharon.

-¡Elliot!-Una voz chillona irrumpió la paz, Kristine se metió a la pista con pesadez para practicar con el equipo femenil de hockey mientras Hicca saltaba asustada ante el chillido y Asher rodaba los ojos. El mencionado solo inhaló profundamente

-Jackie-Dijo en un horriblemente falso entusiasmo.

La aludida no era más que una adolescente que corría hacia él, su rostro mostraba aun una imagen demasiado aniñada en comparación con los varones rubios o con la inocente castaña que estudiaba con Elliot.

No es que no les agradara, al contrario. Muchos del equipo de hockey solían jugar con ella cuando apenas si aprendía a usar patines, pero desde que había entrado en la pubertad había resultado un dolor de cabeza para todos. En especial para el níveo, a quien trataba de seducir con resultados nulos, solo ganándose que él se incomodara y tratara poner la mayor distancia entre ellos.

La castaña llegó hasta él corriendo y se sentó a su lado derecho, componiendo una mirada soñadora, sus ojos marrones tintineaban con solo ver el rostro del albo quién inconscientemente había puesto su cuerpo en dirección contraria a ella.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Dijo casi en un suspiro, mientras hacia un intento de batir las pestañas, que a todos los presentes les hizo preguntarse si alguna pelusa no había entrado en su ojo.

-Aquí entreno-Respondió Elliot en un tono que remarcaba lo obvio, que sí lo sabía la adolescente, siempre preguntaba lo mismo. La teoría de que fuera indudablemente despistada se había descartado un tiempo atrás para el platinado.

-Jajaja ¡que divertido eres!-Sonrió la castaña moviendo su cabeza a un lado, que más que seductor le recordaba a todos lo joven que era.

El níveo suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Sabes?-Preguntó Jackie intentando retener la conversación-, dentro de unas semanas serán las competencias de patinaje artístico-Comentó y su mirada se tornó soñadora-, me preguntaba…-Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas-si tú… si tú podrías…

-¡Elliot!-Gritó Andy interrumpiendo a la castaña y salvando a su hermano de un momento que se tornaba más incómodo a cada minuto.

Él platinado sonrió aliviado y miró a su congénere, pero entonces el gesto se desvaneció y juntó las cejas con fastidio.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Jackie mirando a la taheña que venía del brazo del Rendell menor.

-Alguien indeseable-Respondió Elliot en un tono que parecía congelar a cualquier persona a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo?

-Su nombre es Hannah Westgaard, va en la misma universidad que todos nosotros-Dijo Hicca aun entretenida en su tableta.

-Hola a todos-Andy se acercó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, un gesto que la pelirroja que vençia tomada de su brazo igualaba.

-Andy-Su hermano mayor lo miro seriamente a él antes de posar la mirada despectivamente en su acompañante-¿en dónde estabas? Te perdiste la práctica.

Los pelirrojos se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad antes de soltar una risilla que irritó más al platinado.

-Bueno, verás hermanito. Fui con Hannah por ese pedazo de pastel de chocolate jeje y luego cuando lo sirvieron ¡era enorme! y entonces…

-Andy

-¿Eh?

-¿En dónde estabas?-Volvió a preguntar el albino con la mirada más ensombrecida

-Ah, sí, bueno, yo

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-Interrumpió Hannah-Andy no tiene porque darte explicaciones ya es un adulto-Dijo con simpleza.

Un tenso y pesado ambiente se apoderó del lugar, cuando el níveo miró a la pelirroja, que ni siquiera se inmutó antes su congelante mirada.

-Andy ¿podemos hablar a solas?-Soltó el rubio entre dientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-El chico no se daba por enterado de la situación-Quiero decir, creo que Hannah tiene razón. Tú no eres papá-Dijo firmemente frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué insistes en siempre querer saberlo todo? ¿No podrías vivir tu vida y dejar de meterte en la mía?

-¿Piensas que preocuparme por ti está mal?-Gruñó el rubio levantándose y poniéndose a la altura de su hermano a quien superaba por algunos centímetros-Tú no eres así Andy, tu mayor defecto es que no sabes en quien debes confiar y en quien no-Miró a la pelirroja.

-¡No metas a Hannah en esto! ¡Eres un maldito controlador!-Se acercó desafiante-Crees que por ser tan aburrido y perfecto puedes dirigir la vida de los demás. Pregunta a cualquiera que te conozca-Señaló a los otros que solo miraban a los hermanos discutir sin saber qué hacer.

-Bien, nos vamos-Dijo nerviosamente Hicca tomando por el hombro a Jackie y seguida por su blondo novio-, tengo que, tenemos que ir a hacer esa cosa, que, bueno… ¡adiós!

-¡Cobardes!-Gruñó Andy entre dientes.

-No, tú eres un inmaduro. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos peleando-Sentenció antes de guardar sus cosas furioso-Y tú-Se dirigió amenazante a la pelirroja-, aléjate de él.

Hannah no dio ninguna réplica puesto que el rubio se alejó a grandes zancadas de ahí.

-Tenías razón-Dijo el pelirrojo molesto-, le gusta controlar mi vida.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y miró al suelo con un ligero malestar en el pecho. Se negó a creer que sentía remordimiento, se suponía que hacer rabiar al rubio debía ser divertido, no hacerla sentir como una escoria. Inhaló profundamente, no pensaba retractarse de sus acciones. Recompuso su rostro y le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante al menor de los Rendell.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora**

¿Cómo están? Yo, muy desvelada, pero bueno es lo que pasas si se te ocurre ver anime después de las doce de la noche durante una semana :v, aun peleo que no hubo beso en Kaleido Star y otra cosa ¿Soy la única que piensa en Helsa con Layla y Yuri? ¡Oh Yuri! Si le doy, con todo y la venganza y la muerte de Sophie(la primera vez si me sorprendí). OK ya pasó el lapsus divagante y pervertido de Lolli

Hubo drama y no quería que hubiera drama, pero bueno es mejor que la idea inicial, *Lolli saca un lanzallamas y quema la idea original*. Además apareció Jackie, ella es linda y adorable y encimosa y puberta :), más sobre sus fallidos intentos de flirtear en próximos capítulos. Acompañados de comentarios sarcásticos de todos los personajes sarcásticos y bromistas en los peores momentos (Eunice y Asher).

Nuestra pelirroja manipula mucho más rápido que Flash regresando en el tiempo, femme fatale en toda su extensión, tiene remordimiento porque no va tras una corona, sino por un lindo albino, que la odia, algo es algo :v, como sea no por nada la comparo con la diosa Eris

Bueno me voy, recuerden que los quiero, que los amo, excepto a tí NickBenRex, a tí no porque no dejas reviews ¡eso no se le hace a una amiga!¡Menos a tu mejor amiga! :v jajajaja no es cierto te adoro, pero no leas rating M que yo escriba, te lo prohibo estrictamente, ya es difícil hacerlo y más si sé que lees lo que escribo, si lo haces te enviaré Ben 10 yaoi hard, quedas advertido amiguin :3

Creo que es todo, cualquier error, bueno sé que tendré un error porque estoy más dormida que despierta, trataré de corregirlo a la brevedad.

Bye! Bye!

P.D. No sé cuando retomaré Ángeles de la muerte, pero no lo abandonaré, lo juro.


	5. We want you

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños. Tampoco los personajes de otras películas que reconozcan**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

We want you

.

.

.

Había pasado un par de días desde la estúpida e innecesaria discusión que había tenido con Andy, gracias a la indeseable pelirroja ¿por qué de todas las cosas terribles era una mujer la que había decidido intervenir en sus vidas? Desde pequeños eran demasiado apegados, Andy siempre sería más expresivo y alegre, mientras que él, siendo el mayor era más introvertido y cauteloso compensaba la chispeante personalidad del de cabello rojizo. Riñas, claro que habían tenido, pero al parecer de Elliot, la última era por mucho lo más ridículo por lo que habían discutido.

Apretó inconscientemente el volante de su auto Maserati Quattroporte y frunció ligeramente el ceño, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto.

-¿Elliot?-La dulce voz en el asiento trasero volvió a la realidad. Parpadeó y miró en el espejo retrovisor a su hermanita menor.

-¿Qué ocurre Olave?-Preguntó sin saber que más decir.

-Tenías que voltear a la derecha hace dos calles.

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tenía razón, el colegio al que acudía la pequeña se encontraba en otra dirección.

-Lo siento musitó apenado, la azabache soltó una risilla.

-Es la primera vez que te equivocas al dejarme en la escuela-Comentó divertida.

-Ya, ya, lo siento. Pensaba en otras cosas-Se excusó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Cosas como por qué me has venido a dejar tú en lugar de papá-Preguntó la pequeña mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos oscuros.

-No-Mintió-, otras cosas.

-¿Cómo la chica bonita que ha acompañado a Andy?-Preguntó desconociendo que era el tema que prefería evitar.

-No-Repitió de manera fría y cortante. La pequeña se asustó ligeramente.

-Ah-Su semblante risueño había sido reemplazado con una mueca triste.

-Oli-Dijo en el mote cariñoso que usaba con ella-, lo lamento. Tengo, tengo unos problemas en la escuela y de verdad no quería decirte eso.

La niña negó suavemente.

-Está bien hermano, sé que lo superarás-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó-¡Siempre lo haces!

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa en el retrovisor.

-Mira ya casi llegamos, ¿qué te parece si hoy paso por ti y luego vamos por chocolate?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Con Andy!-Exclamó emocionada.

Elliot se contuvo de decirle que solo ellos dos, así que estacionó el auto y ayudó a salir a la pequeña.

-Bien Oli-El joven se puso a la altura de su hermana-, ve con cuidado y pones atención a tus clases y no vuelvas a olvidar tu almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña sonrió enérgicamente y con sus pequeños bracitos rodeó su cuello.

-¡Te quiero mucho El!-Dijo suavemente antes de despegarse y correr hacia la entrada.

El blondo suspiró y miró al cielo. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

* * *

Aparcó tranquilamente en el cajón de estacionamiento que solía usar siempre, se quedó ahí mirando a la nada. Esa noche hablaría con Andy y trataría de abordar más tranquilo el asunto, tendría que hacerlo antes de la llegada de sus padres de la oficina y después de que Olave fuera a su práctica de patinaje con su nana Gerda, simplemente para no tener espectadores.

Un Mercedes Benz descapotable rojo interrumpió su campo de visión, y entonces al ver a la conductora puso los ojos en blanco.

También tendría que hablar con Westgaard.

La pelirroja salió con todo el glamour del mundo, acomodó los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos y al girar su cuerpo para cerrar el auto, la falda del vestido pin up verde limón se movió con gracia. Varios chicos y chicas la saludaron en el propio estacionamiento y ella correspondió con una sonrisa ladina, al pasar cerca de su auto el níveo joven salió de él dando portazo.

-¡Westgaard!-Llamó con su intimidante tono frío.

Hannah ensanchó su sonrisa al reconocer la voz de su interlocutor, giró sobre sus zapatillas blancas y se contuvo de morderse el labio.

Frente a ella, el primogénito Rendell fruncía el ceño, llevaba una sudadera oscura y arremangada hasta los codos, lo que le permitía apreciar los fuertes antebrazos con las líneas azules de sus venas en contraste. La camiseta de running índigo se le pegaba como una segunda piel dejándole apreciar el torso atlético del muchacho y los jeans deslavados no podían ocultar las fuertes piernas que el jugador de Hockey poseía.

Era demasiado atractivo y el muy torpe ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello, y eso la enfurecía porque sabía que no era la única que suspiraba por él.

-Ah ¿sí?-Preguntó en un tono inocente.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento, tengo clase-Dijo ella encogiendo sus hombros, movimiento que atrajo la atención de los orbes zafiros del joven.

Ahora que la veía más de cerca estaba consciente del porque había llamado la atención de su hermanito, era increíblemente atractiva con esa mirada gatuna povo visible atrave, su nariz recta y respingada, además sus labios carnosos estaban pintados en carmesí resaltando lo deseables que ya parecían, su rostro estaba salpicado en pecas y ahora que veía sus hombros era probable que todo el cuerpo de la chica tuviera esas pequeñas motas esparcidas en su piel. Detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos.

-No me importa-Sentenció el volviéndola a mirar al rostro.

-Pues a mí sí-Sentenció ella retomando el curso de sus pasos y sonando sus zapatillas sobre el pavimento.

El joven rubio se quedó pasmado unos momentos, el dulce aroma de la joven llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y lo aturdió ligeramente. Sacudió la cabeza y la alanzó con un par de zancadas.

-Es importante-Puntualizó retomando el ritmo de la pelirroja.

-No para mí-Dijo ella mirando su teléfono.

-Es sobre Andy

-Pues que él me lo diga.

De acuerdo, eso había sido suficiente para al rubio. Tomó el brazo de la bermeja y la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora-Susurró fríamente.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, la diferencia de al turas no era tanta gracias a los tacones en sus zapatos.

-Si no me sueltas en los próximos diez segundos gritaré y me encargaré de que nunca más me vuelvas a tocar-Amenazó tan fríamente como él.

-No

-Uno

-Tienes que venir conmigo

-Dos

-¿Es en serio?

-Tres

-Es urgente

-Cuatro

-También tengo clase…

-Cinco

-… y a esta hora ya no…

-Seis

-… nos dejarían entrar

-Siete

-Detente

-Ocho

-¿Qué tengo que hacer…

-Nueve

-… para que vengas conmigo Hannah?

El albino la soltó antes del número final

-Diez

-Como quieras-Gruñó él cruzándose de brazos.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron detrás de las gafas, las cuales procedió a quitárselas.

-Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí que sirve los sándwiches más deliciosos en el mundo.

El rubio la miró receloso.

* * *

-Aquí está-Dijo la mesera amablemente depositando el plato enfrente de Hannah-, sándwich de pavo y un café negro y para el joven eh… un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-Dijo la chica sonriente.

-Gracias-Repitió el rubio escuetamente.

-¿No vas a comer nada?-Preguntó la pelirroja con inocencia.

-No tengo hambre.

-Es una lástima, apuesto a que el pastel de chocolate te encantaría, digo, no es comida pero tu hermano me dijo que les gusta el chocolate-Dijo ella antes de darle un mordisco a su aperitivo.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la chica enfrente de él. Entrecerró sus ojos, aceptando que la joven era increíblemente hermosa. Casi quiso enterrar sus rostro en sus manos para evitar mirarla, porque salía con su hermano menor ¿no? La sola idea le molestó ¿celos? ¿De quién de los dos? No, ¿por qué tendría celos?

¿Qué tan loco se vería el que se golpeara con la mesa para organizar sus ideas?

-¿Qué tienes?-La pelirroja le miraba interrogante.

-No… nada… yo… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué preguntas?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hannah lo miró, sea lo que fuera que ocupaba su cabeza. El rostro del chico se mostraba sonrosado, y tenía una mueca que parecía la de un chiquillo regañado, ella no pudo evitar enternecerse y ante todo vio una pequeña fisura en la barrera de hielo que el joven sostenía, se preguntó cuanto más podría presionar.

Sin pensarlo mucho puso su dedo índice sobre la nariz del joven.

-Te ves mejor así que con la cara de frialdad que se carga su Majestad-Dijo con una sonrisa, una auténtica, que a él joven rubio le causo un extraño estremecimiento.

Elliot reaccionó y quitó su mano de su rostro.

-No digas tonterías-Dijo fríamente-, quiero hablar de Andy

-Tu hermano me agrada y yo le agrado. No le veo el problema-Soltó ella como quien habla del clima.

-Pues tú no me agradas.

-¿Por eso tienes presa mi mano?-Preguntó arrogante, si la frialdad de él había vuelto, ella podría seguir siendo la muñequita manipuladora.

Vio que tenía razón, la mano con la que había tocado su nariz aún seguía envuelta entre la suya. Al darse cuenta de ello la soltó como si quemara.

-Como sea-Le restó importancia-, quiero que te alejes de él.

-¿En serio?-Arqueó una de sus rojizas cejas perfectamente perfiladas-Lo dices solo porque no te agrado, deja de controlarlo. Andy puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, creo que él ya te lo dijo pero podrías conseguirte una propia.

-Me preocupo por él ¿qué sabes tú de hermanos? Con esa actitud de seguro eres hija única y mimada por papá y mamá-Dijo él señalándola con desdén.

La pelirroja se paró de golpe ya no tan risueña.

-¿Disculpa?-Exclamó ofendida-Para tu información tengo doce hermanas mayores, y ¿sabes qué? Prefiero pasar desapercibida por ellas. Me importa un carajo si se preocupan por mí o no.

-¿Tus padres no saben de la planificación familiar?-Automáticamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y su boca indignada y entonces se apresuró para atravesar la puerta.

-¡Hannah! ¡Espera!-Dejó una cantidad suficiente para su consumo y corrió detrás de la pelirroja.

Al salir la buscó por la calle y la divisó tratando de tomar un taxi, siendo ignorada rotundamente. La temperatura había disminuido y la corriente fría del otoño se vio reflejada en la pelirroja cuando se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Por qué diablos las chicas jamás se abrigaban?

-Hannah, espera-Se acercó trotando ligeramente hasta la ceñuda cobriza-. No quise decirte eso, es solo que, me exaspera verte.

La joven le devolvió un gesto que decía claramente que le había ofendido.

-De acuerdo esto va a sonar extraño porque soy una persona tranquila y trato de pasar desapercibido, pero, contigo…-Se detuvo frunciendo sus labios.

-¿Si?-La de ojos esmeraldas se veía ahora más interesada.

-¡Eres completamente irritante! ¡Con esa actitud de princesa que te cargas!-Soltó exasperado.

-¿Yo una princesa? ¡Por favor! A ti nadie podría hablarte decentemente sin pedir una audiencia con su Majestad-Dijo haciendo una burlona reverencia y extendiendo los pliegues de su vestido.

-¡Lo ves! Siempre tienes que decir algo realmente estúpido, ni creas que con esa cara de muñequita te salvas de ser una molestia-Réplico el blondo con las mejillas ligeramente rojizas opor la furia.

De repente empezaron a soltar más insultos ignorando por completo a los peatones que les miraban extrañados y a la pareja que no pasaba para nada desapercibida con las gabardinas oscuras a juego con los lentes del sol, al más puro estilo detectivesco.

-Ah, el amor-Suspiró la castaña a su pareja.

-Lo sé, lucen muy bien así-Apoyo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Meraud y Asher les miraban inquisitivamente, ambos llevaban ropa y bolsos deportivos y un baston de lacrosse e la espalda, además, tenían un gran vaso de malteada cada uno.

-¡Hola!-Raymond saludó efusivamente siendo respondido por un gesto amable del rubio y un ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

-¡Dame!-Eunice le arrebató el vaso a Meraud, para después engullirlo y escupir inmediatamente con una mueca de asco-¡Qué es esta cosa!-Miró la bebida con repulsión.

-Son proteínas-Respondió el pelirrojo con el rostro ensombrecido

-¿Y por qué bebes algo tan desagradable?-La morena se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Porque son necesarias para…. ¿saben qué? Olvídenlo. ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes?

-Oh nada, solamente vigilamos a Hannah y Elliot-Respondió la castaña señalando al dúo que comenzaba a empujarse mutuamente-, ¿verdad que son adorables?

-Ehm ¿estamos viendo lo mismo?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Agh, los hombres. Ustedes no saben nada del amor y de cómo funciona mágicamente por distintos métodos tan extraños pero también tan hermosos…

-De acuerdo, ¿en dónde está la hierba?-Preguntó Meraud con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te lo diría si el idiota de mi _dealer_ no hubiera sido arrestado hace un par de días-Repuso la castaña cruzándose de hombros.

-Esto se está poniendo raro-Dijo Asher después de darle tranquilamente un sorbo a su malteada-, no tengo nada en contra de tus actividades recreativas o lo que sea que haces eh ¿Frieda?, pero esos dos se van a matar si no intervenimos pronto.

-¿Y qué?-Repuso el de cabellera alborotada-No he visto nada entretenido en días.

-¿El hombro que dislocaste en el partido de ayer no fue divertido?

-Ah, es cierto.

-Oye, tú conoces a Elliot ¿Cierto?-Frieda se acercó al rubio invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Sí, algo ¿podrías alejarte unos diez metros? –Respondió incómodo

-¡Perfecto!-La castaña ignoró su petición por completo parándose de puntillas hasta casi rozar con la redonda nariz del muchacho-¡Tú nos ayudara a que ese par termine juntos!

-No, no lo creo y en serio aléjate.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿No crees que se ven bien juntos?

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito?

\- ¿Por qué aun no te has alejado?

-¡Por favor!

-Olvidaré que eres chica y te lanzaré tan lejos como pueda

-¡Oh vamos!

-¡Que no!

-Ay, no seas amargado.

-¿Si digo que lo pensaré te alejarías de mí?

-Sí.

-Agh, bien o como sea.

Frieda volvió a lado de su novio y se aferró de su brazo.

-Perfecto, haremos que Elliot no te cuanto le gusta a mi amiga y después, él descubrirá que es la chica perfecta y entonces cuando Hannah esté feliz y estúpidamente enamorada robaré toda su ropa de diseñador que la maldita no me quiere prestar-Chilló de emoció el plan perfecto ¿no creen?

Meraud se inclinó hacia su compañero de equipo.

-Me perdí a la mitad y solo sé que es algo estúpido lo poco que entendí ¿cierto?-El rubio entrecerró sus ojos azul violáceos.

-Cierto, estúpido y mal elaborado. Pero no tenemos mucho que hacer ahora que le rompiste el brazo al entrenador.

-Cierra la boca remedo de _He-Man_ , si mi madre se entera adiós actividades deportivas y hola a más horas con mis hermanas menores.

-Oh vaya, Hannah empujó a Elliot y no lo movió ni un poquito, que divertido jejejejeje-Comentó Raymond, quien había ignorado a todos por estar al pendiente de su pareja objetivo.

-Por qué no puedo matar a este par de idotas-Farfulló Meraud

-Por qué es ilegal rojito-Respondió Asher cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa ladina.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

*Lolli llega llorando* Esta cosa no iba ir así, pero ya casi no puedo estar en la computadora y mi evernote se volvió loco :(

Ah, por cierto también sufrí un colapso nervios hace casi un mes XD... no es divertido.

En otros asuntos, malabareo con la escuela, el trabajo, los talleres y las fan page :3, así que cada vez cuento con menos tiempo. Lo

Anyways, ay reviews que no he contestado. Lo siento mucho, hay reviews que debo (y la verdad dudo mucho ya pagarlos). Hay proyectos de mis otras cosillas por hacer, hay que hacer ejercicio (perdí el ritmo que llevaba T_T)... y hay que reparar los 30 días D:

Muchas, muchas, muchas cosas por hacer.

Ah y por cierto, esto no será un short fic, porque sobrepasará los diez caps jajajajaja *muere*


	6. Helado corazon

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Helado corazón

.

.

.

—Muy bien—Comenzó la trigueña—Tengo una par de planes pesados para esos dos. Así que—Tomo el pequeño control remoto de la mesa y apuntó a cañón de proyección—.Plan número uno: Ellos abordan un barco tienen un romántico baile, comparten un momento muy íntimo mientras él la dibuja desnuda y entonces…

— ¿Se estrella el barco contra un iceberg y solo ella se salva porque el muy idiota de él no sube a un pedazo de madera en el que cabían perfectamente los dos?—Interrumpió Asher irónico.

—Bueno, es obvio que tienes muy buena intuición Hofferson-la castaña miró al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero apuesto a que no lograrás averiguar cuál fue el plan de mi amorcito, ¿no Raymond?

El mencionado se incorporó de un salto y con una sonrisa que parecía jamás abandonarle.

—Muy cierto caramelito—frotó su nariz redondeada con la de la morena provocando que los otros dos que los acompañaban pusieran los ojos en blanco—. Bien, quiero que se preparen para el mas sorprendente de los planes—extendió sus manos como un mago preparando al público para su escenario—. Todos conocemos a nuestro par favorito, pero, ¿qué pasaría si después de años de conocerse descubrieran que ambos son agentes secretos y que el otro no lo sabía?

—OK, suficiente. Nos largamos—Respondió Meraud—, vamos por cervezas Ricitos de Oro.

—Por fin escucho algo coherente en este lugar—Asher tomó su chaqueta y ambos atletas comenzaron a encaminarse a la salida de la mansión de Raymond.

— ¡Oh vamos chicos!—Eunice Jaló al pelirrojo del brazo, aunque sin moverlo ni un poco—Es por una buena causa.

— ¿Buena causa? Acabamos de perder treinta minutos que definitivamente jamás recuperaremos—Musitó el pelirrojo enfadado—. Dije que estaba aburrido, no que quería meterme en algo estúpido y que es obvio que el síndrome de abstinencia les está pegando duro.

— ¡Por favor Meraud! ¡¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea que quieras compartir?!—Gruño la morena.

—Pues para empezar me desharía del hermanito de la ecuación.

—Eso es…—Eunice estaba a punto de contraatacar, pero su expresión se descompuso—Muy brillante.

— ¡Genial!—Exclamó el de ojos verdes— ¿Cómo le hacemos para que no interfiera?

Eunice iba a hablar y luego se quedó pensando.

* * *

La pelirroja, estaba escribiendo en su laptop dentro de la biblioteca, el perder el día de clases no había sido buena idea, sobre todo porque ahora le acaba de comentar uno de sus compañeros acerca del monstruoso e infernal trabajo de investigación que había encargado su profesora. Además de que no había servido de nada y para absolutamente nada la conversación con Elliot. Lo único que había notado en todo eso era que el albino era una persona que razonaba demasiado y no se daba la oportunidad de vivir ni siquiera un poco. Aquel chico necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto con la cabeza y arriesgarse más a comportarse como el joven de veintiún años que era.

Era un anciano en un cuerpo de un joven demasiado atractivo. Y aún así seguía suspirando por el.

"Algo definitivamente está mal conmigo" gruño la pelirroja. Sabía que ver _Iron Man_ le traería consecuencias, Robert Downey Jr. Era un _Sugar Daddy_ por excelencia. Malditas filias raras.

— ¡Hola Hannah!—La intensa discusión mental se vio interrumpida por un joven de cabello naranja rojizo y un mecho blanco.

—Ah, Andy—Musitó sin ánimo. Con un hermano helándole con su indiferencia y otro besando el suelo por donde pisaba, menuda ironía.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó el chico genuinamente preocupado–Te noto desanimada.

—Ah, no. No mucho. Solo un montón de tarea—Decidió ahorrarse un mo9mento la discusión con el rubio.

—Ni me lo digas–Exclamó el pelirrojo recuperando su jovial ánimo—¿Quieres compañía mientras tanto? Estoy practicando un poco en la tabla—Señaló la patineta que llevaba en las manos—¿Podría esperarte y llevarte a tu casa?

—Gracias Andy, pero es demasiado y no te preocupes tengo auto.

—Claro, debí suponerlo. No a todos les revocan la licencia al mes de tenerla jejejeje.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para eso.

—Pero bueno, son las cosas que pasan, ¿por qué no haces todo eso en tu casa?

—Creme no es buena idea—Dijo la pelirroja casi de inmediato— ¿pero sabes? Quizás pueda llevarte yo.

—Eso sería genial, no he hablado mucho con Elliot últimamente, no pensé que se tomará tan personal lo que tenemos.

Hannah dejó de escribir.

—Sí supuse eso. No creo que le agrade mucho—Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No es eso. Elliot es complicado. Puede parecer un verdadero monstruo de hielo sin sentimientos a veces pero eso no es lo que es él en realidad. Solo que para él es difícil conocer personas nuevas, es muy tímido y desconfiado. Suele ser demasiado precavido con todo, también es demasiado perfeccionista y gruñón, pero es una de las personas que más he admirado. Además de que es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y lo conozco hace dieciocho años.

La pelirroja torció ligeramente la boca, sentía una pequeña punzada de celos de Andy, primero por llevar tan buena relación con sus hermanos mayores y después por tener una gran cantidad de atención de parte Elliot. Y al igual que la chiquilla consentida que su joven e inexperta madre crio, de sus labios salió algo sumamente hiriente.

—Yo no lo creo, sí de verdad te quisiera tanto cómo tú a él. Aprobaría y te apoyaría en cada una de tus decisiones.

La confusión se dibujó en los ojos aguamarina

—Pero… él…

—Bueno, quizás tú piensas es o porque eres su hermano menor y no te queda otra opción––La cobriza comenzó a recoger sus cosas—, tal vez te sientes intimidado por él porque es el hijo perfecto, correcto, centrado, elegante, con un color de cabello aún más extraño que el tuyo. Sus ojos azules, puros y muy atrayentes. No sé Andy, así lo noto.

Lo había dicho, ya no había marcha atrás el pelirrojo crispó sus puños.

—Hannah, creo que tengo que irme—Musitó el chico. La pelirroja se incorporó con suavidad.

–Oh no, descuida, terminé por hoy.

* * *

Estiró los brazos y movió su cuello para descansarlos de tanto trabajo, los planos frente a él mostraban la construcción ficticia de un castillo victoriano, era un proyecto que concluiría al finalizar el proyecto, pero había de enseñar un par de propuestas sobre las cuales trabajar. Tomó su teléfono y mensajeó a su amiga de una pierna para saber que tal iba ella con su parte del trabajo, la respuesta fue un emoji de un gatito llorando.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo y un estruendo lo interrumpió.

—Sí de verdad me quisieras me apoyarías en todo—Gruñó el intruso.

—¿Andy? ¿Qué es lo que estás ha…—Se vio interrumpido cuando su hermano menor se abalanzó contra él—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Andy?!

—¡¿Por qué te la pasas fastidiando a Hannah?!-Reclamó mientras forcejeaba con el mayor

—¡¿Te dijo lo que le dije esta mañana en el almuerzo?!

—¡¿La invitaste a salir?!

Un puñetazo se estrelló en la mejilla izquierda de Elliot.

Olfie saltaba alegremente tomada de la mano de su nana Gerda cuando escuchó la pelea desde fuera de la habitación. Ambas fueron a ver la pelea.

—Ay no de nuevo—Musitó la mujer regordeta. Se encaminó para con los otros sirvientes—Traigan la cubeta de hielos que los jóvenes se están peleando otra vez y apaguen la conexión eléctrica.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¿Andy y Elliot se están golpeando otra vez!—La pequeña pelinegra corrió hacia la sala de estar donde sabía que encontraría a sus padres-

—Déjame decirte que te odio—Murmuró el pelirrojo con una compresa por su oreja.

—¿Tú me odias? ¡Yo estaba haciendo tarea!—Exclamó el rubio quitándose la compresa de la mejilla.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras aceptado a Hannah, o mejor dicho ¡si no hubieras salido con ella!

—¡¿Y quién quiere salir con esa despiadada bruja?!—Respondió alterado Elliot.

—Chicos, basta—Su madre, una mujer muy hermosa de unos cincuenta y pocos los miró seria. Sus grandes ojos azules se notaban calculadores.

Al instante ambos jóvenes miraron al suelo avergonzados.

—Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que hizo que se molieran a golpes allá arriba?—Intervino Adgar, su padre.

—Bueno papá, verás…—Comenzó Andy tratando de sonar elocuente.

—Fue Andy—El albino señaló al pelirrojo que lo miró traicionado.

—Pues gracias, pero claro que el que no se comportó correctamente fuiste tú. Trataste mal a Hannah, la cual déjenme decirles es una chica muy bonita, inteligente, y agradable.

—Es una bruja–Volvió a decir Elliot.

El bermejo ni siquiera espero a que alguien dijera algo más para abalanzarse a su consanguíneo.

—Muchachos—Adgar hizo ademán de levantarse más Idun lo retuvo suavemente

—Cien a que gana Elliot—Dijo suavemente.

El señor Arendelle se encogió de hombros y vio al par seguir moliéndose a golpes.

* * *

Hannah se quedó mirando a su alrededor, en el parque estaba sentada en el borde de una gran y espaciosa fuente un par de niños corrían y personas iban y venían. Se preguntó porque Andy o Elliot habían estado en la escuela y porque el pelirrojo le había enviado un mensaje tan corto y directo sobre verse en el parque. De repente fue consciente de dos figuras acercándose.

De un lado Andy con un gorro de lana que tenía cordones a cada costado, sujetos a las partes que cubrían sus orejas, una gruesa bufanda y un aún más grueso abrigo. Junto a él Elliot, Enfundado en un abrigo más ligero y más elegante, solo una bufanda azul y con rostro malhumorado. Conforme se fueron acercando la pelirroja abrió sus ojos horrorizada.

—¿Pero qué les pasó?—Preguntó genuinamente preocupada.

Varios cardenales adornaban la cara de los Rendell, Elliot tenía la mejilla hinchada y Andy la quijada.

—Tú—Respondió el albino, quien de inmediato recibió un codazo por parte del menor.

—Lo siento, tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, pero ahora estamos bien.

–Oh, ok—Respondió no muy convencida—¿Para qué querías verme.

—Pues hablamos con nuestros padres y resulta que ellos quieren conocerte.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro, para poder disculparse del comportamiento de Elliot y poder conocerte formalmente como mi novia.

Si la pelirroja hubiera estado bebiendo algo en aquel momento lo más seguro es que se hubiera ahogado.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso somos ¿no?–Preguntó el pecoso con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Andy, verás yo, no sé cómo explicarte esto pero yo …—Miró al rubio que ahora la miraba bastante interesante interesado en lo que fuera decir, se sintió enrojecer, de ninguna manera podría saber cuál era su verdadera razón—Yo… ¡SoloestabacontigoparafastidiaraElliot!

Elliot abrió la boca indignado y el pelirrojo miró a Hannah aun con la sonrisa por unos segundos, hasta que parpadeó y miró a la joven visiblemente afectado

–¿Qué tu qué?

—¡Lo siento!–Pidió la pelirroja, se sentía intimidada con la mirada de ambos Rendell.

Andy asintió lentamente.

–Oh, conque era esdo. Pues, descuida, todos comentemos errores, supongo.

Hannah lanzó un suspiro aliviada.

—Por un momento pensé que me arrojarías a la fuente–Soltó una risa—Que tonta.

–De hecho—Respondió Andy–, no es mala idea.

–¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que supo Hannah es que el fuerte brazo de Andy la arrojo sobre la fuente, al instante su costoso conjunto se empapo helándole por completo.

—¡Bruja!—Vociferó el pelinaranja dolido. Después caminó malhumorado alejándose.

Hannah miró al rubio que aún seguía frente a ella serio

—¿Te vas a burlar? ¡Adelante!–Gruñó sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que perder.

—No, estaba esperando si te derretías con el agua

—¡Idiota!

El albino se encogió de hombros antes de seguir tranquilamente a su hermano.

Una anciana se acercó a ella.

—Señorita tenga decencia y no utilice esta fuente de ducha pública.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No, esto no es una alucinación. Dudo mucho que se metan las weas que Lolli se mete.

Estoy probando un nuevo método de escribir anti bloqueos y creo que está funcionando. Ahora en cuanto al capítulo:

Hannah quiso manipular a Andy, pero sigue siendo mucho más sincera que su contraparte masculiona, hay una explicación lógica. Lo de la fuenta era algo planeado desde el primer capítulo, lo de la pelea entre hermanos y la anturalidad con la que lo vieron todos no.

Idun ya apareció y es lo más genial del mundo, me basé un poquito en mi madfre para hacerla, mi mamá me hace bullying :v

Esperemos que esto siga así, aunque ya estoy próxima a regresar a clases

¡Los amito!

 _1 de septiembre de 2017_


	7. Bruja Maldita

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

Mavis Drácula-Marvin Draculea

Y hay otro personaje que tiene genderbend, pero no cambia de nombre ;)

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Bruja Maldita

.

.

.

Elliot no se sentía para nada bien, en primer lugar no había dormido bien desde hace un par de días atrás. Luego todo el cuerpo le dolía debido a la pelea que había tenido con su hermano. Finalmente tenía una enorme resaca, ya que después de la confesión de la pelirroja, ambos Rendell habían optado por ir a l bar más cercano, uno a desahogar su amarga y muy esporádica experiencia amorosa y el otro de celebrar el hecho de tener la razón. Así también había tenido que arrastrar a Andy a casa después de los tragos, ya que estaba a punto de ser embaucado por un par de mujeres de la vida alegre.

Y para la cereza del pastel Weselton el amargado profesor que impartía la materia más importante del semestre gritaba y gruñía como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Y por supuesto que en mis tiempos jamás habrían contratado a personas con su aspecto joven Draculea! ¡Toda esa moda juvenil que incluye que vista como un satánico está muy mal vista!

El joven pelinegro de piel tan blanca y transparente como la de Elliot desviaba la mirada avergonzado, por lo general cuando no insultaba la mediocridad del grupo con argumentos banales, agredía a los estudiantes sin compasión. Esta vez era el turno de Marvin Draculea, un joven bastante alegre y amigable a pesar de su aspecto algo agresivo gracias a la vestimenta gótica que acostumbraba.

—Profesor—Intervino Hicca lo más prudente que pudo–, disculpe pero considero incorrecto que trate de esa manera a Marvin. Es una manera muy injusta el hecho de que usted insulte a alguien solo por su apariencia.

—Señorita Haddock, el hecho de que usted sea la hija del alcalde de la ciudad no le da derecho a cuestionar mi clase.

La castaña frunció el ceño confundida y ofendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Y usted señorita Bjorgman, sepa de una vez que esa no es la forma de sentarse de una señorita

Kristine solamente miró fastidiada al anciano de peluquín.

—En cuanto a usted joven Rendell ¡¿Podría hacerme el favor de quitarse las gafas de sol por favor?!

El rubio frunció el ceño irritado por el agudo tono del catedrático, estaba a punto de levantarse y retirarse de su clase cuando de repente el propio hombrecillo miro su reloj, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos.

—Bueno, la clase ha terminado ¡largo de aquí!—Gruñó Weselton antes de tomar su termo y portafolio y escapar del pequeño auditorio.

Los alumnos se vieron entre ellos ligeramente extrañados pero solo se encogieron de hombros. El hombre se volvía senil y más anticuado cada vez. El rubio suspiró aliviado al ponerle fin a la tortura, recogió la carpeta y el bolígrafo y los echó a la mochila oscura de la cual colgaba un llavero en forma de un simpático muñeco de nieve, un pequeño regalo de su hermana menor de la navidad pasada, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Hicca y a Kristine que se habían adelantado para ir al sanitario, costumbre rara de chicas, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—Hey Elliot—El ligero acento rumano delató al interlocutor y miró al chico de aspecto gótico y oscuros ojos azules.

—Ah, hola Marvin—No mantenía mucha comunicación con el pelinegro como para llamarlo amigo, pero eran más que meros conocidos, en parte su aversión se debía al aspecto intimidante del joven.

—¿Sabes? No sé si tengas tiempo porque abandonaste todo eso de la música pero recientemente en la casa cultural entró un chico con mucho potencial musical—Ah claro, la ironía de la vida, el chico con el aspecto de drogadicto en realidad tenía una conducta aún más recta que la de él, siendo voluntario en el orfanato, formando parte del coro, siendo concejero del grupo juvenil altruista de Drammen y fungiendo de tutor para los más chicos—. Pensé que tal vez deberías de oírlo y darle algunos consejos

–Seguro, ¿por qué no?—El rubio se encogió de hombros, hace algunos años el mismo se había vuelto un Net Idol musical, todo por culpa de Andy que lo grabó y resulta que se convirtió en la sensación de la red, aun así, su carácter introvertido y el siempre haber visto la música como un hobby y un escape a sus responsabilidades hicieron que rechazara todas las ofertas para convertirlo en súper estrella. Gracias al cielo, y a lo efímero de la fama en internet, la mayoría olvidó su único hit público, Let it go.

—¡Genial!–El gótico curvó sus labios oscurecidos—¿Habría algún problema si fuera ahora?

—¿Ahora?—El rubio lo miró a través de las gafas oscuras, la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios, pero aun así, si se quedaba con las chicas era probable que Kristine recalcara lo mucho que le desagradaba Hannah e Hicca tratara de razonar por qué debía de ser tan horrible persona. Suspiró–Supongo que está bien.

—Perfecto, ¿me sigues en el auto?

Elliot asintió ligeramente

El camino no fue tan largo como pensaba, en unos veinte mi8nutos llegó a la casa cultural de la zona, otro lugar donde Draculea hacía voluntariado, había visitado el lugar un par de veces y sin pensarlo siguió al chico, conforme avanzaban reconoció la melodía de Cello Suite de Bach, interpretada con una gran maestría. Al adentrase a la habitación de la cual era el origen de tan espléndido sonido, en cuanto ingresaron pudo ver a un chico de no más de quince o dieciséis años tocando con gran concentración el instrumento de cuerdas, sus dedos de la mano izquierda se deslizaban con una fluidez natural sobre la parte superior, mientras que su otra mano sostenía el arco moviéndolo con una elegancia tal que era hipnotizante, el joven terminó y la sala en la que practicaba quedo en completo silencio. Solo entonces el adolescente abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido a los dos universitarios que le miraban auténticamente admirados.

—¡Marvin!–Exclamó alegre se levantó y chocó los puños con el de cabello oscuro, solo entonces Elliot pudo ver el mechón amarillo y verde en el flequillo de su cabello castaño y los ojos azules casi violáceos que resaltaban en el contraste con la piel tostada del muchacho.

—Tooth, sabía que estarías practicando. ¿Cómo vas?

—Bien, supongo que él es de quién me hablabas. Soy Tooth—Se presentó el chico esbozando una sonrisa que esponia los perfectos dientes blancos

—¿Tooth?—Preguntó Elliot divertido

—Mi nombre es Torcuato, como te imaginarás prefiero el apodo jejejeje—Sonrió el jovencito encogiéndose de hombros

—Sí así lo quieres así te diré, puedes llamarme Elliot.

—Lo sé, Marvin me comentó un par de cosas y créeme estoy emocionado por conocerte, inclusive quitando lo del vídeo de hace unos años.

—Sería genial que no lo mencionaras, no queremos curiosos–Bromeó el albino—, Marvin, me dijo que sería bueno que te diera unos consejos, aunque tengo que decírtelo mi fuerte no es el Cello.

–Lo sé, pero también hay un piano por ahí–Señaló el más joven.

El platinado miró al rincón de la habitación un hermoso piano de cola estaba ahí, Elliot sonrió nostálgico, un piano que su madre había donado unos años atrás cuando el aún era un niño pero recordaba perfectamente.

—Sería bueno que le enseñaras un poco de lo que haces—Comentó Marvin.

—Eso sería genial—Exclamó el castaño.

El albo suspiró, no podía negarse así que tomo asiento frente al instrumento.

–Tiempo sin verte—Murmuró bajo y tocó un par de teclas para verificar el estado, complacido se dio cuenta de que estaba afinado y en perfectas condiciones. Entonces, sus dedos comenzaron a pasar decididamente sobre el piano.

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar Fur Elise de Beethoven. Mientras que al pelinegro se le aguaron los ojos provocando que el delineador de corriera.

Elliot Rendell no había perdido ni un poco el toque. Después de todo era un genio musical.

* * *

El sonido del timbre sonó por segunda vez, decidió que sería la siguiente cuando decidiera irse, estaba a punto de presionarlo por tercera vez cuando una anciana le avió la puerta.

—Joven DunBroch—Exclamó Joan, el ama de llaves de los Westgaard—, buen día adelante. La señorita Hannah le está esperando.

—Gracias, ¿no está su madre?—Preguntó casual.

—No, la señora se encuentra comprando toda clase de cosas que le pudieran ayudar en su resfriado, pero creo que se debió haber entretenido con algo porque salió desde temprano—La sirvienta se encogió de hombros—Así es ella.

El pelirrojo sonrió, muy a diferencia de su propia madre, la madre de Hannah era muy divertida, a veces podría ser considerada como una simple rubia tonta pero había demostrado tanto cariño a sus hijas e inclusive e hijastras que era querida por todos.

—Joan ¿has visto mi pincel de cerdas de …—Una rubia salió de una de las habitaciones sobre el que transitaban, era muy parecida a Hannah, sin tantas pecas y con sus ojos ligeramente más pequeños, la nariz menos respingada y un poco más alta—Hola Meraud—Saludó suavemente–¿Tienes los pendientes de Hannah?

El pelirrojo se tuvo que recordar hablar, le gustaba la rubia desde que las chicas llamaron su atención. Pero para Lara, la doceava Westgaard solo era el amigo de su hermanita menor.

—Ehm si, hola.

–Genial, esperemos que con esto deje de estar de llorona en su cuarto–Toco ligeramente su hombro—. Hasta luego chico.

—Adiós–Meraud sonó tajante como siempre actuaba con ella, no era muy elegante y caballeroso y el ver a la rubia hacía olvidar las pocas lecciones de etiqueta que ponía en práctica.

Una de las puertas sobre el mismo pasillo se abrió.

—Deja de babear y entra maldito pervertido—Gruño Hannah con la nariz enrojecida.

Meraud la asesinó con la mirada, sin embargo hizo lo que pidió, dentro estaban unos cuantos pañuelos desechables en el buró junto a la cama, las cortinas estaban entreabierta y Hannah le miraba con el ceño fruncido, se veía ligeramente pálida y de mal humor.

—Toma—Dijo él extendiéndole una carpeta con anotaciones–Todo lo de hoy está apuntado, ahora ¿podrías decirme porque no me dijiste que te enfermaste porque Andrew Rendell te lanzó a una fuente?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida y ofendida.

—Eso no es cierto—Exclamó al instante la chica.

–Vamos, Eunice y el tarado de Raymond no son capaces de manipular una foto así—Dijo divertido mientras sacaba su teléfono para mostrarle una fotografía donde se veía claramente como caía a la fuente por obra de Andy.

—Ese par de imbéciles—Hannah se levantó de un salto de su sillón puff y luego se encorvó ligeramente.

Meraud se le acercó.

—No estás muy bien Hannah, ahora, ¿cuál es tu plan para arruinarle la vida esos dos—Preguntó interesado.

La pelirroja suspiró cansadamente.

—No hay plan, solo, no quiero volver a tener que verlos—Musitó entristecida—Quise hacerlo sentir celoso, que viera lo genial que puedo tratar a un chico y resulta que su hermanito es un romántico empedernido. No podía pretender que le correspondía si en realidad me gustaba Elliot, ¿sabes lo mal que se vería? Inclusive yo tengo mis principios

El jugador de lacrosse le miró sorprendido.

—Vaya ese Elliot si te debe de tener loca.

La pelirroja volteó a verlo incrédula.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Vamos Hannah, te humillaron y eso no se queda impune, al menos no desde que te conozco, por lo general te vuelves la perra vengativa más maldita que en mi vida haya conocido y las personas terminan llorando.

La joven sonrió arrogante.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Te rendirás tan fácil?

La Westgaard se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que hacer fui la chica más dulce y perfecta, si eso no le interesa, me rindo.

—Ok, no le gusto la falsa tú—Meraud se le acercó—. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la verdadera tú?

—¿Te refieres a la bruja maldita que soy?—Preguntó la joven. Eso es justamente lo que quise evitar

—Hannah estás hablando de un chico del que según muchas suspiran por estar con él, todas tratan de hacerlo sentir como un rey. Quizás por eso no le interesaste ni un poquito. Pero, creo que la única forma que has conseguido de llamar su atención es gritarte con él—Su amigo se encogió de hombros—. No te cuesta mucho ser una patada en el trasero ¿sabes?

Hannah se le quedó mirando, pero después se incorporó.

—Por eso no tienes novia–Musitó—, corrijo quizás por eso Lara no te hace el mínimo de caso. Por idiota.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero cuando decidas dejar de ser la niña mimada de papá que eres, espero que salgas, te pongas todas las estupideces que te pones en la cara y salgas a ser una maldita perra que yo sé que eres. Sal con él y deja de parecer que menstruas para la eternidad.—Dicho esto, el atleta tomó sus cosas y se marchó

—Espera—Meraud la miró de soslayo—, gracias—Sonrió ella.

—Para eso están los amigos, Regina George—Bromeó él.

La pelirroja se rio suavemente.

—Ella es una chica exploradora comparada conmigo—Dijo arrogantemente.

Su amigo se despidió y ella se quedó ahí frente al espejo, la pijama de franela le encantaba, a pesar del diseño infantil rosa con estampado de limones, su cabello pelirrojo estaba hecho un desastre y aun así, la confianza en sí misma había regresado.

Era hora de probar una nueva jugada.

* * *

Un dulce acorde de guitarra estaba presente desde que entró a la casa de cultura, caminó apresurado al salón de música, llegaba tarde y supuso que Tooth comenzó sin él, entonces a medio camino escuchó una dulce voz acompañar la melodía.

—Well I heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?—Comenzó la voz femenina, no conocía a la chica pero debía de ser otra conocida de Marvin—Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lif.t The baffled king composing Hallelujah.

Tranquilo y esperando a ver la dueña de tan Hermosa voz abrió la puerta. Sin embargó abrió los ojos consternados. Tranquilamente junto a Tooth que tocaba concentrado la guitarra, se encontraba el diablo en persona, Hannah Westgaard.

—Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu…—Tooth y Hannah pararon cuando Elliot dejó caer pesadamente su mochila.

—Elliot ¡qué bueno que has llegado!—Exclamó Marvin que estaba al otro extremo del salón.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Preguntó molesto

Marvin miró como no queriendo la cosa a la pelirroja y luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Ella es Hannah Westgaard, es una compañera del coro, le pedí que viniera porque necesitaba un acompañamiento vocal femenino y ¿quién mejor que alguien que canta como los ángeles?

—Sé perfectamente quien es ella—Gruñó Elliot—. No pienso estar aquí si ella lo está.

—¡Oh vamos! Tooth tiene que practicar lo más que pueda para la audición de la escuela filarmónica y tiene que vencer primero el pánico escénico. Hable con la señoa DunBroch, aceptó hacernos un espacio en la cena de caridad de final de año como una banda, necesitábamos una vocalista. ¿Podrías hacer un lado cualquier diferencia que tengan y cooperar?

—Es cierto–Intervinó la pelirroja—.A mi no me molesta, y eso que a mí tu hermano me arrojó a una fuente.

—Tu solo jugabas con él, agradece que no te dio un puñetazo en la nariz–Respondió el blondo.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Enfermé por tres días!—Hannah se acercó buscando pelea.

—¿Y por qué no te moriste?—Elliot acercó su r

* * *

ostro a la pelirroja.

–Ehm, ¿deberíamos de separarlos?—Preguntó Tooth al gótico.

—Déjalos, me dijeron que era posible que esto pasaría. Por cierto…—Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y paso sobre el con rapidez sus dedos con las uñas perfectamente pintadas en esmalte negro.

—¿Qué haces?

—No mucho, aviso a algunos amigos.

En su teléfono ingresó aun grupo de WhatsApp titulado "The Snow King and The Mirror Princess"

 _ **Marvin** : Picó_

 _ **Frieda** : ¡Perfecto! Ahora a preparar una fiesta de Halloween :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hellooo bunnies! ¿Cómo andan? Yo viendo cuando oy a ir al centro de acopio a dejar mi granito de arena.

Estab el jueves en la noche escribiendo bien feliz cuando empezó a tembla, estuvo feo, gracias al cielo en la Ciudad de México no paso mucho a excepcion del susto. Esa es la explicación del retraso del capítulo.

Ahora estoy mas coherente que otros días que he dejado mi nota de autor :v

Al principio, yep Andy y Elliot estuvieron a punto de contratar prostitutas pero meh. Weselton es demasiado senil, y Marvin es un amor que forma parte del ejército de Frieda :D

La plática de Meraud y Hannah está inspirada en una imagen de Vintage Pop una página de facebook llena de sarcasmo y comentarios políticamente incorrectos: "Ahora seca tus lágrimas, aprieta tus pantalones y sal a ser esa perra sin corazón que yo sé que eres"

En cuanto al final, siempre he concebido este fic como un musical, así que esperen temas super pop y algunos super anticuados XD

¡Habemus Halloween! Y no sé de que disfrazar a Elliot :) *muere internamente*. Así que si alguien se compadece de mí sería buena idea que comente ahora. Serán como tres capitulos así que olviden lo de shortfic :v

Bye! Bye! Nos vemos hasta el viernes, trataré de contestar los reviews a la brevedad posible.

P.D.:No me pegues Frozencilla, pégale a mi novio él me quita el tiempo T.T


	8. This is Halloween P1

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

Ruffnut y Tuffnut no están en genderbend... porque ellos ya son un genderbend por donde lo mires.

Susan Jorgenson-Snotlout Jorgenson/Patán Mocoso/¿Tiene otro nombre en España? No lo recuerdo :)

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

This is Halloween Parte 1

.

.

.

 _The Snow King and The Mirror Princess_

 **Eunice:** _Pista de hielo, 5:00 P.M._

 **Meraud:** _¡Jodéte!_

 **Eunice:** _Llevaré pizza_

 **Mearud:** _5:00 P. M. ¿Cierto?_

—OK, ¿alguna idea de cómo podemos hacer que esos dos coincidan para Halloween?—Preguntó la morena a sus camaradas.

Marvin terminó de masticar el gran trozo de pizza.

—Mi casa es perfecta y papá adora el Halloween.

—Yo tengo una duda chico satánico–Preguntó el pelirrojo de largo cabello alborotado–, ¿duermes en un ataúd?

El gótico soltó una dulce carcajada.

–No desde los doce.

Todos los demás presentes lo miraron algo perturbados.

—No lo sé, Elliot no se ve mucho de fiestas—Eunice se tomó el mentón pensativa—. Entonces, ¿cómo haremos que acepte ir a una fiesta y encima disfrazado?

—¡Pizza!–Exclamaron a coro un par de chicos que se abalanzaron sobre Asher cuando este estaba a punto de tomar su segunda rebanada. El rubio sin reparo alguno los mandó a volar por encima de las gradas.

—¡Oye cara de troll! ¡No puedes aventar a una dama así y menos cuando está hambrienta!—Exclamó uno de ellos, que presuntamente era una chica rubia con un par de gruesas trenzas en los costados.

—Jajajajaja ¡dama! ¡Tienes más vello facial que yo!—Exclamó su acompañante, un rubio idéntico de no ser por las rastas de su cabello.

La joven respondió con un puñetazo.

—Ah perfecto—Exclamó Asher con gesto fastidiado.

—¿Los conoces?—Preguntó Raymond

—Para mi desgracia sí—El pequeño grupo miró como es que esos dos se enfrascaban en una pelea—Son los hermanos Thorston, los conozco desde niños, donde quiera que vayan llevan consigo el desastre.

–Suenan interesantes–exclamó el castaño con sus ojos verdes brillantes. —¡Hey chicos! Traje una pizza extra si quieren.

Ambos gemelos se detuvieron en seco se miraron un momento y se arrojaron sobre la caja que les había mostrado Raymond.

—¿Son así de salvajes siempre?—Preguntó Marvin a Asher.

—No, no han gritado fosa de jabalíes, supongo que su ánimo no es tan bueno hoy.

—¡Ustedes dos cabezas de carnero!—Vocifero una voz aguda y algo irritable. Una chica de piel clara y cabello oscuro se acercó, sus ojos estaban enmarcados en un círculo azul cada uno—¿Creen que es divertido poner pintura en un microscopio? ¿Creen que estoy…—Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a los demás—Ay por dios son los populares—Murmuró para sí—, hola ¿qué hay?—Dijo visiblemente más calmada y poniendo unas manos en la cadera. Ah ¡hola Asher! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No me vas a presentar?

El rubio dio un suspiro cansado.

—Chicos, ella es...

—Susan Jorgenson—Interrumpió la pelinegra—, un placer. En especial contigo guapo—Le guiñó el ojo a Meraud quién miró a Asher consternado, este solo le dio un encogimiento de hombros..

—Hum hola—Eunice fue la única que respondió

—Y ¿qué hacen?—Pregunto la joven interesada.

—Estamos planeando una fiesta de Halloween.

—¿Halloween?-Preguntó el gemelo-¡Ah, eso sí que es bueno de celebrar!—Dejo su rebanada de pizza a un costado y comenzó a hablar—Como olvidar la fecha tan importante de origen Celta.

—Así es mi estimado hermano—La gemela le acompañó—Halloween según la teoría tradicional tiene su origen en una festividad céltica conocida como Samhain, que deriva del irlandés antiguo y significa _fin del verano_. Los antiguos britanos tenían una festividad similar conocida como Calan Gaeaf. En el Samhain se celebraba el final de la temporada de cosechas en la cultura celta y era considerada como el «Año nuevo celta», que comenzaba con la estación oscura

—Después cuando tuvo lugar la ocupación romana de los dominios celtas la festividad fue asimilada por estos. Aunque ya se celebraban los últimos días de octubre y primeros de noviembre una festividad conocida como la «fiesta de la cosecha», en honor a Pomona (diosa de los árboles frutales), se mezclaron ambas tradiciones—Continuó el chico

—Y es en 1840 esta festividad llega a Estados Unidos y Canadá, donde queda fuertemente arraigada. Los inmigrantes irlandeses transmitieron versiones de la tradición durante la Gran hambruna irlandesa. Fueron ellos quienes difundieron la costumbre de tallar los _jack-o'-lantern_ (calabaza gigante hueca con una vela dentro) , inspirada en la leyenda de «Jack el Tacaño».—Intervino nuevamente la contraparte femenina.

—Hoy en día, Halloween es una de las fechas más importantes del calendario festivo estadounidense y canadiense. Algunos países latinoamericanos, conociendo aún esta festividad, tienen sus propias tradiciones y celebraciones ese mismo día, aunque coinciden en cuanto a su significado: la unión o extrema cercanía del mundo de los vivos y el reino de los muertos. En Europa son muchas las ciudades en las que los jóvenes han decidido importar el modo con el que Estados Unidos concibe Halloween celebrándolo con fiestas y disfraces. Aunque en algunos lugares, como Inglaterra, la fiesta original ha arraigado de nuevo—Concluyó el rubio—Asi que, ¿qué es lo que tienen en mente?

Los otros jóvenes les vieron extrañados.

—Bueno, pues gracias por el referente cultural—Comenzó Eunice algo turbada aun—, pero aún no sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer. Ni siquiera tenemos casa.

—Esoeren ¿están a inicios de octubre y aún no han iniciado la planeación?—Exclamó el gemelo—¡que desastre!—Puso una mano sobre su frente de manera dramática—. Menos mal que nos tienen a nosotros y en agradecimiento por la pizza Ruffnut y yo nos encargaremos.

—Eso sería genial—Eunice dio pequeños saltitos.

—Ah no, tiempo fuera Tuffnut, Eunice—Exclamó Asher—. No estamos perdiendo por una fiesta ¿no se supone que estamos haciendo estos para que Elliot y Hannah terminen juntos?

—Oh, es cierto—Musitó la joven.

—¿Elliot Rendell y Hannah Westgaard?—Preguntó Ruffnut

—¿Los conocen?

—Claro, conocemos a todo el mundo.

—El mundo quizás no nos conoce porque somos como ninjas—Tuffnut hizo varios movimientos al aire—. Pero si quieres reunir a esos dos en una fiesta podemos decirte como hacerlo.

—Exacto, mi hermano y yo somos especialistas en lo imposible.

—No lo pude haber dicho mejor hermana.

—¡Excelente! ¿Podrían darme sus números?—Exclamó Eunice sacando su teléfono.

—Espera! ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también quiero ayudar—Dijo Susan tomando su brazo.

—Oh, descuida mi querida amiga Susan—Exclamó la rubia abrazándola de los hombros, tu conseguirás la casa.

—¿La casa? Pero si no me dejan hacer fiestas desde Junio del año pasado—Exclamó preocupada.

—Jajajajaja tu casa, ¡claro que no! ¡Necesitamos la casa más enorme en Drammen y con una supervisión paterna reducida al mínimo—Dijo Tuffnut abrazándola por el otro lado.

* * *

—Estoy en casa—Exclamó la castaña dejando sus llaves en el enorme tazón junto a la puerta. Un gato negro se le acercó maullando—¿Toothless! ¿Cómo estás gatito? ¿Te portaste bien?—Se agachó a cargarlo, el mínino se dejó a hacer.

La joven miró alrededor, su madre no había salido a recibirla y eso le extrañó, ¿se había ido a explorar alguna isla lejana otra vez? No le sorprendería, su padre estaba en la alcaldía y no regresaba hasta muy noche si estaba o luego también se iba de viaje dejándola sola con su gato.

Sin embargo, escuchó voces en la cocina, la risa de su madre la sorprendió, pero se puso en alerta en cuanto escucho a su prima Susan, quien siempre ese burlaba de ella debido a que siempre fue menuda y no atlética como ella, de su cara pecosa y de los gruesos lentes que solía usar. Aunque con el tiempo la había comenzado a comprender y entenderla mejor, no quería decir que fueran las mejores amigas.

Al entrar su madre y su prima platicaban amenamente.

—¡Hicca! ¡Cariño! Bienvenida, tu prima ha venido a visitarnos.

La castaña la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Es lo que veo—Respondió recelosa.

—Hey Hicca, mi prima favorita—Saludó Susan nerviosa ante el escrutinio de la castaña más joven.

—Tu única prima—Enfatizó la aludida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hicca, no seas grosera—Regañó su madre.

—Oh no, descuide tía Valka. Sabemos que el socializar no es el fuerte de esta pequeña pescado—Bromeó la pelinegra provocando a la chica de una pierna.

—Ay, tienes tanta razón, me gustaría que tuviera más amigos, que fuera a más fiestas—Valka lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—Mamá, en esas fiestas solamente se observan conductas destructivas, como unos vikingos torpes—Repuso Hicca.

—Pero mi niña de eso se trata la universidad. Si hubieras visto como conocí a tu padre. Yo era un ratón de biblioteca y él era el presidente de una fraternidad, un día se metió a los dormitorios de las chicas por lencería y yo estaba fumando hier...

—¡Mamá!—Interrumpió la castaña con el rostro rojo como tomate.

—Oye, yo quiero escuchar cómo termina la historia—Dijo Susan dándole un manotazo ligero en el hombro.

—Tú, te vas a tu casa—Dijo Hicca seria.

—Oh vamos, deja de ser tan amargada hija.

—¡Si! Sabes, para calmar los ánimos ¿por qué no organizas una fiesta increíble este mes?—Dijo Susan como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Si cariño, sería genial—Valka se incorporó emocionada—. ¿Por qué no hacen una fiesta de Halloween? Ya saben con las telarañas falsas y las calabazas y pueden invitar a todos los chicos que quieran.

—Mamá tengo novio—Hicca se veía cada vez más molesta.

—Ay, pero tienes amigos que no como tu prima—Comentó Valka ganándose una mirada enojada de parte de la pelinegra y una pequeña sonrisa de Hicca. Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si hacen la fiesta y yo me voy con Stoick a nuestra tercera luna de miel?

—¡Sería genial tía!—Susan levantó ambos pulgares.

La castaña solo se limitó a suspirar sabiendo que había perdido la pelea.

* * *

—Entonces, si Godzilla se enfrenta a King Kong ¿Podría quedarme con la chica rubia?—Dijo Andy mientras seguían jugando videojuegos él y su hermano.

—Andy, eres un idiota—Dijo Kristine que ojeaba una revista de deportes sentada en un mullido sillon puff junto a los Rendell.

—Ah sí? Pues si soy un idiota ¿porqué sigues aquí?—Preguntó el pelirrojo.

La rubia se encojió de hombros.

—Callense, Andy, tenemos que llegar sigilosamente hasta la parte de arriba de la nave, asi que mátalos a todos con un golpe mientras duermen—Dijo el rubio.

—Claro hermano—Repusó con total seriedad el menor. Sin embargo un sonido de teléfono interrumpió la concentración de los chicos, provocando que Andy disparara a un alienigena y alertando a todos los demás enemigos—¿Qué pasó con lo de ser silenciosos?

Elliot rodó los ojos y se levantó para conestar. En el identificador venía Hicca H.

—Hola ¿ocurre algo?

— _Hola El, auxilio_

 _—_ ¿Auxilio?

—Mamá y Susan decidieron que era una buena idea hacer una fiesta en mi casa, ahora, acaban de llegar los gemelos Thorston, no sé si los conozcan, pero tengo miedo de que mi casa explote.

—¿Harás una fiesta de Halloween?

—¿Halloween?—Preguntó Andy—Yo voy, tengo un disfraz que quiero usar desde cuándo.

—Oh no, si te refieres a la basura al fondo de tu armario déjame decirte que te verás ridículo—Kristine le advirtió quitando los ojos de la revista.

—No, no la haré yo, pero es inevitable, así que para hacerla más llevadera ¿podrías venir ese día? No quiero morir sola.

—Asher estará, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

Andy le arrebató el teléfono.

—Hola Hicca, cuenta co n nosotros, ¡claro que podemos ese día! Meh, no te preocupes lograré llevarlo ¿disfraces? ¡Claro! ¿Hay otra forma? Adiós.

—Déjame te digo hermanito, que te odio mucho

Del otro lado de la línea Hicca miró a Eunice y a su séquito.

—Bien, empecemos con este suplicio

.

.

.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola chicos, no había actualizado porque el fin de semana pasado fue muy pesado en el trabajo y ahora, hasta a penas el viernes, ayer, regresó la luz a mi casa del terremoto. Mi familia y yo estamos bien, pero aun así... Fue díficil vivir la situación la desesperación donde ni siquiera podías mantenerte en pie durante aquel momento, la ironía del asunto que se repitiera un 19 de septiembre un terremoto tan catástrofico para la Ciudad de México, darte cuenta, qu a pesar de las medidas tomadas 32 años posteriores no hayan servido para muchos edificios, ver que hay personas llorando a sus familias y amigos, chicos de mi edad que fallecieron y el hecho de que yo también pude haber muerto por ir a comprar algo que necesitaba de la escuela pero que ya no fui por una simple y afortunada coincidencia con mi teléfono descargado. Mi casa está bien, pero no tanto el lugar donde trabajo, ver parte de mi escuela fracturada, leer testimonios de amigos de como sufrieron. Claro que es bonito ver como nos estamos uniendo, claro que estamos saliendo de esta, pero duele y duele como la chingada, los primeros dos días yo no estaba en mí, lo único que sentía era ganas de llorar, de preguntarme ¿por qué? Septiembre no ha sido fácil y hoy llegó otro sismo para Oaxaca con réplicas de casi cada dos minutos, lo sé por un amigo de mi padre. Las personas estamos asustadas, tratamos de reponernos porque esto ya se vivió hace 32 años pero no es fácil, no es fácil levantarte y tratar de aislarte de las noticias porque ya te estan afectando negativamente. No es fácil ver a tu hermano de voluntario y rogar que por favor no le pase nada malo, no es fácil ver a tus amigos y familia ansiosos, no es fácil ver que murieron niños y personas inocentes que al igual que en el 85 pensaron que iba a ser un día normal. Claro que vamos a levantarnos, claro que como mexicanos luchamos y nos unimos, nos apoyamos pero ¿será suficiente? Hoy, otros edificios están a punto de colapsar, muchas personas han perdido su casa desde el 7 de septiembre. Solo espero que no olvidemos, que esta ayuda pare hasta que el último de ellos vuelva a tener un techo.

No voy a escribir en un tiempo, no estoy de ánimos. espero que lo comprendan, esto solo es un borrador que estaba terminando de editar el martes minutos antes de la tragedia.

Mi más sentido pésame a quienes perdieron personas en el terremoto, mi más sinceras plegarias para quienes están luchando malheridos en los hospitales, y mi más grande respeto a la gente que está apoyando.

24 de septiembre de 2017

 _"¿Quién convocó a tanto muchacho, de dónde salió tanto voluntario, cómo fue que la sangre sobró en los hospitales, quién organizó las brigadas que dirigieron el tránsito de vehículos y de peatones por toda la zona afectada? No hubo ninguna convocatoria, no se hizo ningún llamado y todos acudieron"_

 _Emilio Viale, El Universal, 20 de septiembre de 1985_


	9. This is Halloween P2

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

Nadia-Naveen

Tim-Tiana

Manu- Moana

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

This is Halloween Parte 2

.

.

.

—Así que… ¿una fiesta de Halloween en casa de los Haddock?—Dijo Hannah terminando de delinear su ojo.

—Sí, será genial—Dijo Eunice acostada en su cama texteando.

—No lo sé, está la fiesta de Omega Kappa—Hannah comenzó a difuminar el contouring de su rostro.

—Sí, pero la de Hicca será el último sábado de octubre.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más da? Agéndalo. Sacó un labial borgoña mate.

La pelinegra dio un gritillo y siguió en su teléfono, poco después una notificación llegó al celular.

 _Halloween de disfraces en casa Haddock 9:00-AMANECEEEEER!_

—Eres una idiota Eunice—La bermeja tomó el fijador de maquillaje y lo roció sobre su rostro—, tenemos que pasar por Nadia antes de llegar al bar

—¿Nadia ya regresó?—La pelinegra se miró confundida.

—Dijo que su amor por Tim no la dejaba estar a gusto en Nueva Orleans, así que regresó en cuanto pudo—La pelirroja se colocó las zapatillas doradas de tacón de aguja de diez centímetros—.Patético

—Oye rojita, no es por nada pero yo creo que es romántico—Dijo Eunice jugando con uno de los rulos falsos de su cabello—, yo haría lo mismo por mi Raymond.

—Por algo son amigas—Murmuró Hannah checando su conjunto, su maquillaje oscuro, una blusa halter marrón y unos pantalones negros ajustados, tomó la chaqueta dorada y se la colocó. Sonrió a su reflejo, siempre se veía fabulosa—. Mueve ese gordo trasero, Lara ya debe de estar esperándonos.

—Lo dice la comedora de sándwiches de queso frito—Dijo Frieda dándole un manotazo en el trasero y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Idiota!

* * *

—OK, bola de niñitas hemos terminado el entrenamiento por hoy—La entrenadora de cabello rubio corto y mirada amenazante habló al equipo de Hockey.

—Entrenadora Callhoun, ¿Eso no es sexista?—Preguntó Andy tímidamente.

—Soy mujer, puedo ser tan sexista como quiera Rendell Jr. Ahora largo de aquí, la pista cierra en quince minutos—Tomó su mochila deportiva y fue seguida de ahí por su pequeño esposo que se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿En qué momento nos volvimos sublevados por las mujeres?—Preguntó Andy entre sorprendido y ofendido.

—Fácil—Dijo Asher tomando su mochila—, cuando descubrimos el sexo.

—Eso no… oh–El joven pelirrojo asintió de buena gana.

Elliot negó con la cabeza, mientras estaba en el vestidor a veces se preguntaba como es que la especie humana sobrevivía, casi pudo escuchar la voz del psicólogo Freud susurrándole lo obvio.

—Hey, iremos por unas cervezas al terminar ¿se animan?—Marvin ya estaba cambiado y había colocado nuevamente en el piercing en el puente de su nariz y retocado su labial negro.

Elliot suspiró, solo tenía ganas de ir a casa, jugar un rato con Marsh y luego dormir. Pero era viernes y a Andy le brillaron los ojos. Tal vez una noche fuera de su rutina no estaría mal.

—De acuerdo ¿en dónde?

—Oh, al bar de Oaken.

* * *

Hannah, había conducido por diez minutos, algo molesta, Lara había tomado otra vez su suéter de lana grueso, su madre no le había dado importancia y solo las despidió con un que se diviertan mucho y usen condón. Pero no era para malinterpretarse, Hannah adoraba a su madre con locura, Amelia había conocido a Sigmund Westgaard en un certamen de belleza en Nueva York donde fue patrocinador, su carisma e ingenuidad en conjunto conquistaron el corazón del magnate y con solo diecinueve años su madre se casó con un hombre que le doblaba la edad y había tenido tres esposas antes que ella: Charlotte, Angelique y Lilia, la primera fallecida en el parto de la quinta Westgaard, la segunda se divorció y se casó con uno de sus socios llevándose a las tres hijas que había concebido, Lilia la madre de la novena, décima y onceava era una dulce mujer falleció de cáncer, siendo Amelia la cuarta esposa y la más duradera con unos felices 27 años de matrimonio. Cuando Sigmund hablaba de su joven esposa él decía que era la luz de su vida y quien trajo fortuna de tener a su única pelirroja, conservando el gen Westgaard. Camile su hija mayor tuvo sus roces con la última madrastra pero la madurez de los años y la insistencia de Amelia por ser buenas amigas había hecho que la heredera Westgaard principal la aceptara, sobre todo cuando fue la única que le apoyo por su embarazo no planeado en su último año de carrera en ingeniería en transporte. Los Westgaard se habían dedicado a trazar las primeras líneas ferroviarias en toda la región escandinava y ahora habían amasado una fortuna posicionando a Sigmund en el listado de los cien hombres más millonarios del mundo.

—Oye Hannah ¿crees que podrías prestarme un poco de dinero?—Hablando de la hija de su hermana. Sí, esa era Eunice—Algo así como el consumo de alcohol de hoy.

—Oh sí, invita los trasgos–Dijo Nadia.

—Chicas–Intervino Lara—Hannah va a pagar las entradas al cine y como va a ser la conductora designada…

—¿Disculpa?—Dijo la pelirroja mirándola aprovechando el alto.

—Perdón—Dijo Lara con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo el humor de hermana menor—, no se preocupen yo invito los tragos y si es necesario el Uber.

Las otras tres gritaron felices.

—No sé como pero lograron hacer que un asesino en serie se viera aburrido—Dijo Nadia decepcionada.

—Ni me lo digas tantas cosas geniales que aprovechar y es solo una estúpida película pretendiendo ser _mainstream_ ¡es exasperante!—Gruñó Eunice, era una entusiasta del cine de arte.

–Bueno chicas, fue horrible y no en el buen sentido pero aun vamos a embriagarnos ¿no?—Lara trataba de subir los ánimos.

—Tu no hables, te quedaste dormida los primeros veinte minutos—Protestó Hannah girando a la derecha el volante—. ¿Alguien dijo alcohol?—Repuso con una sonrisa de lado en cuanto estacionó enfrente del bar de Oaken.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del auto recibiendo miradas de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, después de todo eran las chicas más atractivas de Drammen según Eunice.

* * *

—Ok, primero que nada explicame ¿por qué carajos Hicca va a tener una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Qué no se supone que no iba a permitir que Susan la amedrentara nuevamente?—Preguntó Elliot a Asher después de darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

—Es Hicca, no puede decirle no a su madre ¿tienes listo tu disfraz? Porqué irás ¿cierto?—El atleta miró al níveo con ojos perspicaces. Elliot chasqueó la lengua

—Agh, sí, iré, no, aún no está listo—Dijo el níveo negando con la cabeza.

—Deberías irte preparando será la siguiente semana, las tiendas ya no deben tener tan buenos disfraces.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y antes de agregar algo más escuchó una risa cantarina que le pareció familiar, en la entrada venía Hannah acompañada de otras tres chicas, la de cabello oscuro fumadora de hierba con la que siempre esta, una chica morena y otra rubia que se veía mayor que las otras.

—Mierda—Murmuró.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Asher con una ceja enarcada, nada lograba cambiar el ánimo de aquel tempano de hielo como lo acababa de ver, así que decidió también voltear. Las _Mean Girls_ escandinavas acababan de entrar a la taberna. Se rio de la situación, ni con los mejores planes de los bobos celestinos abrían logrado que se juntaran—Ya veo.

–¿Qué?—Preguntó Meraud distrayéndose de la conversación acerca de series que mantenía con Andy y Marvin.

—Hannah Westgaard a las seis—Dijo el rubio dorado con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que el platinado lo matara con la mirara—Del otro lado imbécil.

—Esas son las doce para mí. Estúpido.

—Claro que no, son las seis.

—Se las tienes que decir de acuerdo a la persona que le indicas, no como tú estás posicionado—Intervino Manu.

—Cierra la boca Manu—Gruñó Asher fulminándolo con sus ojos azul grisáceo.

—Solo hice una aclaración par de trogloditas.

—Chicos, muy lindo y todo. Pero ahora me quiero largar de aquí—Dijo Elliot poniéndose el gorro de su hoodie gris, ocultando su cabello.

Meraud y Asher intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—¿Por qué? Aun no me siento ni siquiera mareado. Y como siempre he dicho no entraste a un bar si no sales cayéndote ebrio—Dijo sonriente el pelirrojo llevando la cerveza a sus labios.

Asher escribió discretamente en su móvil.

Del otro lado del lugar las chicas estaban por su tercera ronda de sus bebidas, todas con un respectivo coctel. De repente Eunice sintió su teléfono vibrar, una notificación de whatsapp.

 **Asher** : _¿Disfrutando de sus bebidas?_

Eunice parpadeó y busco con la mirada, no por mucho, seis jóvenes atletas destacaban con facilidad. Comenzó a escribir.

 **Eunice:** _¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotras_?

 **Asher:** _Vengan ustedes, trajimos al chico nieve a beber. Trata de ocultarse y se quiere ir el muy imbécil, no te aseguro retenerlo._

 **Eunice:** _En ese caso ¡ahí vamos!_

—Oigan chicas, los chicos están aquí—la pelinegra sonrió suavemente—. ¡Vamos! Hay que saludarlos—Jaló a Hannah del brazo antes de que esta protestara y atravesó el lugar.

En la mesa reconoció a Andy, Meraud, Raymond, Elliot y a Marvin, había otro chico con ellos que recordaba haber visto en la facultad, pero al igual que Elliot no formaba parte del grupo juvenil altruista de Drammen, por lo cual su mente estaba en blanco con respecto a su nombre. Hannah venía a su lado tarareando _Blurred Lines,_ al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del albino.

—¡Hola! ¿Huele a testosterona aquí o es mi imaginación?—Bromeó la pelinegra en cuanto llegó.

Andy endureció el gesto en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hannah, mientras que Elliot trató de cubrirse el rostro.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Preguntó despectivo., se levantó con intención de confrontarla, pero Meraud lo tomó del hombro y lo regresó con facilidad a su lugar.

—Tranquilo niño, estamos pasándola bien.

—¡Hola Elliot!–Saludçó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

El blondo apretó los puños.

—Hola—Dijo finalmente con dificultad.

Hanna se detuvo de estar cantando en seco.

—Hey Hannah ¿quieres sentarte?, voy por otra ronda de cervezas–Oferció Asher su asiento que vconvenientemente estaba junto a Elliot.

La pelirroja solrió de lado.

—Gracias As, tu siempre pensando en los demás.

—Lara, si gustas puedes sentarte aquí—Dijo sonriente el gótico, señalando el espacio entre él y Meraud —,iré por otro par de sillas para ustedes chicas.

—Gracias, pero Nadia y yo iremos con Asher ciomprar más tragos–Eunice negó tranquilamente con la mano.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí, muévete.

La morena se encogió de hombros y siguió al par sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que Andy también les seguía.

—Oye, ¿qué has logrado averiguar de Elliot?—Apresuró Eunice a Asher picándole el hombro.

—Nada, el sujeto es un tempano de hielo, aunque considerándolo yo también me sentiría un poco ofendido si la chica que traicionó a mi hermano está en todos lados a donde yo voy.

—Oh vamos, sabes que esos dos harían bonita pareja.

–Disculpen ¿qué me perdí?—Preguntó Nadia con una ceja arqueada.

—Estamos tratando de que Hannah y Elliot estén juntos.

—¡¿Qué?!–La voz del Rendell menor los hizo saltar a todos.

—¡Aaaandy! ¿Qu- qué haces aquí?—Repuso Eunice nerviosa.

—Vine por algo más fuerte que una cerveza y por lo que estoy escuchando es más que obvio que lo necesito–El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Por qué carajos querrían que mi hermano y esa arpía estuvieran juntos?

—N-no Andy, no entiendes lo que implica en verdad…

—A Hannah le gusta mucho tu hermano y por eso te utilizó para acercarse a él, no es tan mala a pesar de ser idiota ¿qué tengo que hacer para que alguien me atienda?

—Sutil Hofferson, gracias.

El de ojos aguamarina se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?—Logró articular.

—No fue para molestar a tu hermano, si te hizo ojitos y hasta yo siendo su mejor amiga no lo apruebo, pero ella es una idiota cuando se trata de alguien especial y no un chico cualquiera

–Especial, claro.

—Créelo yo acabo de llegar de América y jamás había visto a Hannah beber tan rápido una margarita.

–Por favor sé que lo que ahora piensas sobre ella no es lo mejor, pero dale tiempo de demostrar su verdadera naturaleza, detrás de todo ese maquillaje, cuerpo de ángel de _Victoria's Secret_ y una calculadora forma de ser se esconde una buena chica…. A veces. Solo déjanos hacer esto sin que le metas tantas ideas a la cabeza de tu hermano.

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos.

—No es necesario mi hermano ya sabe qué clase de chica es. Créanme, no creo que lo logren porque se odian.

–¡Claro que no! Ellos no se han entendido bien solamente.

En ese momento Hannah junto con Elliot mantenían un duelo de miradas.

—Quiero que sepas que te odio–Dijo el chico.

—Solo es un paso más–Dijo ella con una sonrisa altanera

—¿Un paso para qué Hannah? Maldita sea déjate de estupideces—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella solo tomó un sorbo de su trago, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Quién es el chico que parece no agradarle Hannah?—Preguntó Lara con la mano aun puesta sobre la de Meraud interrumpiendo la conversación sobre el tatuaje del escoces.

—Elliot Rendelle le gusta a Hannah–Dijo Meraud encogiendo los hombros e ignorando el pulso que tenía en ese momento, Lara era tan hermosa.

—Fijarte en el único chico que no puedes tener, creo que eso suena mucho a ella–Alzo su copa y habló más alto para que el par de enfrente les escuchara—Va por ustedes chicos.

Hannah sonrió aún más y Elliot bufó por lo bajo.

—Por si te interesa, para la fiesta de Hicca Haddock iré vestida de _Poison Ivy._ Avísame si quieres ir en conjunto.

—Vete al diablo.

La pelirroja soltó una buena carcajada, al finalizar la misma posó su mano sobre la rodilla de él y se acercó peligrosamente, el rubio sentía como le comenzaba a hacer falta el aire y sus mejilla se ponían de un rojo intenso.

—¿Por qué no me llevas?

—Hannah, es-espacio personal por favor—La pelirroja sonrió de manera gatuna sin moverse.

—¿Alguien dijo ronda de tequilas?—Asher apareció de la nada y Hannah se alejó rápidamente, a excepción de Elliot todos los demás miraban de una manera amenazante al rubio—¡¿Qué?! No es mi culpa que se hayan tardado tanto, el barman es un imbécil.

–Dame uno—Hannah le quitó uno de los pequeños vasos de cristal y apuró el trago.

—¡Guerra de chupitos!—Gritó Lara, emocionada cual niña pequeña

* * *

—¡No! Se les dijo explícitamente que las calaveras serían en gomitas negras y los fantasmas en blanca—Gruñó el gemelo al repostero, mientras sostenía una gallina en brazos. Susan estaba junto a él, preguntándose que tan en serio tomaban la festividad.

—Hey, hermano ¡mira esto!—Gritó Ruffnut desde fuera. Tuffnut y Susan se miraron y se encogieron de hombros saliendo a ver que era la nueva decoración que habían traído para la fiesta, frente a ellos una figura inflable del Rey Calabaza de _Nightmare before Christmas_ de unos cinco metros de altura estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Oh! Es tan hermoso que podría…—El chico rompió en llanto mientras apretujaba más a su plumífera compañera, la cual al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a tener esa clase de contacto con su dueño. La pelinegra solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro hastiada.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre… oh Thor—Dijo Hicca en cuanto salió—. No pensé que se tomarían tan en serio esto.

—¿No crees que es genial mi pequeña amiga de una pierna?—Ruffnut la abrazó suavemente—. El rey calabaza será colocado en la entrada, donde también colocaremos máquinas de humo, en cuanto el personal, todos vestirán como zombie botones, esa fue idea de Marvin, enfrente de tu casa habrá un par de actores vestidos como el Monstruo de Frankenstein y su esposa, y finalmente la casa y todo lo demás tendrá puesto telarañas y esqueletos en este orden: esqueleto, telaraña, telaraña, esqueleto, esqueleto….

—OK, ya entendí—Hicca se zafó del abrazo—, ¿respetarán el camino de calabazas de mamá?

—¡Pero claro, ese camino siempre ha hecho que los niños vengan por los dulce buenos que da tu familia y es una tradición que no podríamos reemplazar?—Respondió la rubia.

—Es cierto, la intentamos reemplazar con la tradición de poner ciempiés en lugar de dulces, pero no funciono—Tuffnut se unió a la conversación ya más sereno.

Las primas miraron a los chicos como si tuvieran un tercer ojo, después Hicca sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien ¿en cuánto tiempo tardarán en sacar esto cuando la fiesta acabe? No quiero que mis padres todavía encuentren adornos.

–Hicca, no puedes apresurar la perfección—Exclamó Tuffnut.

—¿Perfección? Solo es Halloween

Tuffnut dio un chillido y se alejó de ella como si quemara.

—¡Hereje!

—Tuff, de hecho—Hicca suspiró—… olvídenlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola chicos, ¡feliz 2018!

Sí, ya superé mi crisis nerviosa, también estoy desempleada... en realidad iba a renunciar desde antes pero me tuve que aguantar al aguinaldo, como sea. Supongo que ahora nos veremos los hummm ¡jueves! Yep, el jueves actualización de jugando a la conquista.

No me terminó de gustar el capítulo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer lo reescribí unas cinco veces porque ninguna me convencía :( y si, lo del bar es vil relleno a excepción por Andy. Pero hey ¡Ya se viene la fiesta el siguiente cap!

Bye, bye.

4 de enero de 2018


	10. This is Halloween P3

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

* * *

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

ES MUSICAL, ¿ya les dije? La canción que pasa se llama I love it, y si no la conocen dense un tiro.

Heath Deranged-Heather/personaje de la serie Dragons, es de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Créanme, al final de este capítulo querrán ver como luce si no saben quién es.

Freydis Ingerman-Fishleg Ingerman/Patapez, persobnaje de la franquicia How To Train Your Dragon

Tagomi Hamada/Tadashi Hamada. Las cosas empezaran a joderse un poco más.

Franki/Fred, de Big Hero 6

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

This is Halloween Parte 3

.

.

.

—Quiero que sepas que no saldré con esto–La voz ahogada de Elliot sonó en su cuarto. Andy vestido de _Flash_ y Olfie que estaba jugando con uno de los guantes del pelirrojo se rieron de él.

–Vamos hijo, no puedes esperar que Andy vaya solo, además no creo que se vea tan mal. ¡Sal!—Animó Idun desde la puerta y callando a su demás progenie.

El albino dio un fuerte respiro y salió del baño, mirando frívolamente a su familia. La túnica verde con negro se le pegaba como una segunda piel en el torso, dejándose caer de forma más suelta de la cintura para bajo, también tenía una capa de un verde oscuro, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás de manera prolija.

—¡Selfie!––Gritó de una manera nada masculina Andy antes de que el falsh de su teléfono cegara al rubio—Hashtag Loki, hashtag Flash, hasht….

—Eres un…–Elliot gruñó antes de recordar la presencia de su hermana y madre.

–Te ves estupendo Elliot–Dijo Idun sonriendo tomando a la pequeña de la mano que también asentía.

—Hummm gracias.

—¡Toma el casco!–Dijo Olfie con el ultimo accesorio en manos.

—No, el casco es para bobos todos lo saben—Dijo Andy cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad es una fiesta universitaria, no creo que sea buena idea llevar objetos punzocortantes—Dijo Elliot tomándolo—, aun así lo llevaré en el auto.

—Ok chicos, diviértanse, no quiero que terminen en otro país o encarcelados… de nuevo—Su madre salió de la habitación.

* * *

Los colores brillantes de las distintas luces se reflejaban por toda la mansión Haddock. Hicca vio a los meseros con charolas con cupcakes con temática de Halloween, preguntándose qué clase de alcohol tendría por dentro. Todo en la fiesta tenía alcohol o cosas peores. Arremangó su túnica de _Gryfindor_. Susan, su querida prima portaba un disfraz de la versión zorra de Blancanieves, tenía una bebida en la mano y se acercó con un ligero tambaleo.

—¡La fiesta es un gran éxito!—Dijo con entusiasmo.

—Sí y no gracias a ti–Dijo cruzando los brazos, a decir verdad la fiesta estaba a resultando ir fenomenal, y también le agradaba—Los gemelos hicieron esto.

—Como sea, ¿viste que invitaron a Heath Deranged?, se ve tan guapo que yo…

—Voy a buscar a Asher—Dijo la castaña totalmente decidida a no escuchar esa conversación. Caminó entre los distintos chicos de la universidad y podía apostar que hasta incluso de alrededores, buscando al chico disfrazado como jugador de _Quidditch_ de _Slytherin_. Lo vio hablando con los gemelos disfrazados de bruja estereotipo con sobrero de punta y de momia respectivamente. Su amiga de la facultad, una chica rolla de pelo rubio vestida como elfo también los acompañaba

El rubio volteó a verla.

—¿Te diviertes?—Preguntó el joven rubio con una ceja alzada y divertido.

—¿Divertirme? Oh, claro. Si por divertirse tomas en cuenta que mi casa está repleta por gente que no conozco y probablemente destruyan mi casa, sí, estoy divertida. ¿Has visto a mi gato?

—En el lugar más extrañamente seguro por el momento, el bolso de Ruff.

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos viendo la cara de su gatito negro con los brillantes luceros verdes, cómodamente acomodado dentro del bolso de calabaza de la gemela. Suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿has visto a Elliot?

—Aun no llega, Hannah y compañía tampoco—El joven rubio llevó su mano enguantada en cuero a su mentón—Si no llegan les patearé el trasero a ambos.

—¡Hicca!—El grito entre el ruido de la música hizo que ambos girara, vio a Elliot y Andy dirigirse hacia ellos su quijada casi cae al suelo, Andy parecía ser Andy, pero Elliot.

—Wow—Dijo cuándo su amigo albino se paró frente a ella.

—Lo sé es demasiado bobo—Dijo el chico incómodo.

—No, no, no, te ves bien—Dijo la joven castaña—.Demasiado diría yo–Sintió una ligera presión sobre su hombro de parte—. Solo estoy comentando Ahser.

—¿Lo ves? Te queda bien el disfraz—Andy intervino en la conversación.

—Tu también luces genial Andy, ¿pensé que vendrías con tu disfraz de _Reptar—_ La castaña se mostró ligeramente confundida y curiosa al recordar eso último desde que había conocido a los Rendell en la universidad Andy iba a pedir dulces (aún) disfrazado como el "superhéroe" de _Rugrats._

 _—_ Sí—El chico llevó una mano a su nuca avergonzado—, Kristine quemó mi traje.

—Eso sí que es una labor social—Comentó Asher divertido—, por cierto ¡Kris!

Una rubia vestida de _Supergirl_ que estaba a unos metros platicando con Meraud y Marvin volteó, sonrió y camino hacia los chicos.

–¡Hola! Se ven bien—Dijo tranquila antes de beber un poco del vaso desechable.

—Gracias–Dijo Elliot jugando con los pliegues de la capa— ¿Crees que el casco sea demasiado?

—Oh no—Dijo la chica haciendo un ligero movimiento con la mano.

Andy de repente se había quedado mudo, su amiga se había maquillado ligeramente, sus ojos delineados, y una fina mascara para pestañas destacaba sus orbes ocres.

—H-hola.

La pareja salida de Hogwarts ocultó una carcajada no lográndolo. Sin embargo antes de que Elliot pudiera decir algo Meraud y Marvin se acercaron.

—¡Hola chicos! Hicca excelente fiesta, le vi los pechos a tres chicas diferentes y ni siquiera tuve que darles un collar de cuentas de plástico—Dijo un alegre Marvin disfrazado como vampiro dela época victoriana, mientras que Meraud tenía consigo el outfit completo de It de la miniserie de los noventa.

–Hummm ¿gracias?

—¿Alguien ha visto a Lara?—Preguntó Meraud directo sin saludar.

—¿Lara?—Preguntó Andy confundido.

—La hermana mayor de Hannah, la chica rubia con la que bebimos el otro día.

—¡¿Son hermanas?!—Preguntaron Elliot y Andy al mismo tiempo, a decir verdad la rubia se había comportado bastante agradable e incluso había invitado varias rondas de tragos, por lo cual dudaban de su parentesco.

—No la hemos visto—Dijo el de Slytherin.

—Siempre les gusta llegar tarde para ser el centro de atención—Dijo Ruff metiéndose a la conversación con unas bebidas humeantes en una charola—¿Quieren enfiestarse?—Preguntó sugestivamente

* * *

El sonido familiar de la cera siendo despegada sonó. Una furiosa Hannah hizo bolita el papel y fulminó a su hermana mayor con la mirada, aunque a decir verdad con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo era difícil sentirse intimidado por ella.

—¡No puedo creer que te acabaras toda la cera! ¡Mi cera!

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué podía hacer? La mía se terminó hace una semana.

–Bueno chicas, tenemos que vestirnos, relajarnos y sobre todo no quitarnos las extensiones de cabello en una pelea, después de todo Nadia trajo los disfraces que fabricó la mamá de Tim—Dijo Eunice nerviosa tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—¿Usas extensiones?—Preguntó la pelirroja mirándola con la nariz arrugada.

–Ehmmm ¿no?

—Oh vamos, Frieda tiene razón, calmémonos y concentrémonos en que hay una fiesta en la mansión del alcalde y probablemente conduzca un auto hasta la piscina–nAdia alzó un puño en el aire—Vamos relájense–Tomó la mano de Hannah y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el colgador con los disfracez— _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

 _—I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn—_ Eunice tomó un atuendo verde con hojas y enredaderas falsas tendiéndosela y quitándole la toalla dejándola en ropa interior y la empujó con Lara.

— _I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs—_ Su hermana le puso el disfraz con ella ayudandole desganada.

— _I crashed my car into the bridge—_ Las tres miraron a Hannah esperando que su ánimo se compusiera, la `pelirroja puso sus ojos en blanco antes de sonreír divertida.

— _I don't care, I love it, I don't care._

 _—_ _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone—_ Eunice la jaló hasta el tocador y la sentó _—I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn—_ Tomó una secadora y la pasó sobre su cabello húmedo _—I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs—_ Lo cepilló y lo acomodó rápidamente _—I crashed my car into the bridge—_ Se alejó con un grácil giro en lo que Lara y Nadia se acercaban de una forma similar ya con sus disfraces.

 _—_ _I don't care, I love it, I don't care._

 _—_ _You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way—_ Lara abrió frente al espejo todo un kit completo de maquillaje _—You want me down on earth, but I am up in space—_ Nadia la miro al espejo terminando el trabjo de Eunice con su cabello _—You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch—_ Su hermana tomó una brocha con polvo translucido que pasó por su cara _—You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch—_ La morena acomodó unas cuantas flores en su cabello.

 _—_ _I love it, I love it_

 _—I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone—_ Lara la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia ella para concentrarse en los ojos, poniendo primero una sombra verde brillante _—I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn—_ Sintió como Nadia, disfrazada de Gatubela ponía una corona de enredaderas en su cabeza _—I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs—_ El doppelganger de Marilyn Monroe, su hermana, colocó pestañas postizas con rapidez y agilidad _—I crashed my car into the bridge–_ Nadia comenzó a colocar unas pequeñas hojas falsas arriba de sus rojizas cejas, Lara completó el maquillaje satisfecha con un labial granate.

 _—I don't care, I love it—_ Eunice enfundada en una de las tantas versiones de Harley Quinn jaló a las tres afuera de la habitación _—I don't care, I love it, I love it—_ Salieron de la mansion donde el chofer de su madre las esperaba junto con los chicos _—I don't care, I love it, I don't care–_ El amable hombre les abrió la puerta.

 _—_ _You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way—_ Las cuatro estaban asomándose por el techo de la limousine _—You want me down on earth, but I am up in space—_ Las personas en toda la ciudad las veían en cuanto pasaban _—You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch—_ De repente la mansión Haddock hizó acto de aparición _—You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch—_ El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada.

 _—I don't care, I love it—_ Nadia y Eunice salieron en conjunto con sus respectivos novios con quienes vestían a juego _—I don't care, I love it, I love it—_ Lara salió acomodándose el corto cabello y agradeciendo al conducto _r—I don't care, I love it—_ Hannah salió con toda la elegancia y el glamour como si estuviera en ´camara lenta y cualquiera podría asegura que a nadie le iba bien eso como a ella _—I don't care, I love it, I love it—_ Un Raymond Joker acompañado de un Tim Batman se adelantaron dejando a las chicas caminaran en conjunto _— I don't care, I love it!_

* * *

Elliot tomo una de las copas que llevaba un mesero-botones-zombie, arqueó una ceja vaya que se habían esforzado, el vaso parecía el caldero de una bruja, lo probó brevemente, el vino tinto tocó ligeramente el paladar. Clericot, lo repetía, se habían esforzado. Estaba solo Hicca y Asher habían ido a detener a unos imbéciles de fraternidad en la piscina, Ruff, Tuff, Meraud y Marvin se habían ido a jugar _Beer pong._ Había perdido de vista a Andy y a Kristine, por lo cual beber y salir un rato a vagar por la enorme pradera Haddock no sonaba mal. De repente escuchó una canción pop demasiado conocida aun volumen más alto que las anteriores. _Bang bang de Jessie J._ Miró la entrada de la mansión y abrió los ojos perplejo.

Las _Mean Girls_ de Drammen ingresaron, y tenía que admitir algo, jamás pensó que las Sirenas de Gotham serían tan espectaculares en la vida real sobre todo _Poison Ivy._ Alto ahí Elliot Rendell, maldito alcohol, no lo hacía pensar coherentemente. Decidió caminar por ahí y luego perderse en la pradera. Chocó con alguien más pequeño.

—L-lo siento yo…

—No te preocupes, yo no me fije por donde iba—La joven pelinegra alzó la mirada y sus dulces rasgos asiáticos brillaron bajo las luces rojizas y moradas—. Está genial tu disfraz.

—Si humm Loki no es mi personaje favorito pero fue lo más rápido que pude conseguir.

La chica soltó una risilla.

—Le estás hablando a una chica _Pikachu_ que solo tenía un vestido amarillo en su armario–Extendió la falda del mismo de manera graciosa—. No planeaba venir a esta fiesta, unos amigos me obligaron, de hecho la chica DJ con máscara de caballo es mi amiga Frankie, creo que ya lleva como 5 pastelillos espaciales.

Ambos voltearon hacia la mesa del DJ, donde un chico disfrazado de _Peter Pan_ se acercó a decirle algo y la chica lo estampó contra la pared.

—Por favor dime que esas cosas ya se acabaron—Dijo Elliot arqueando una ceja hastiado. La pelinegra soltó una risilla.

—Soy Tagomi Hamada—Sonrió ella extendiéndole su delicada mano.

—Ah, claro, que descortés…—Estrechó su mano con firmeza—Elliot Rendell.

—¿Rendell? ¿Cómo la firma arquitectónica?—Dijo ella sorprendida.

—Y de construcción, sí, él mismo.

—Estoy frente a un magnate—Bromeó ella ligeramente.

—El hijo de uno—Aclaró con suavidad–, no es la gran cosa. La mitad de los de esta fiesta tienen padres más ricos.

—Debí suponer eso al venir a la casa del alcalde—Ella tomó dos bebidas de uno de los camareros–. Brindemos.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó el blondo.

—Por los niños mimados como tú—Dijo divertida Tagomi.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Tan pronto nos tenemos esa clase de confianzas?—El albino hizo un puchero.

—Ok, por ¿las personas que conocemos en las fiestas que no parecen tener un alto estado de ebriedad—Tagomi se encogió de hombros de una manera que el rubio encontró adorable.

–¡Salud!

* * *

Hannah había recibido toda clase de miradas, de admiración, de odio, de envidia, de lascividad y más. Pero algo había, todos la habían mirado, o bueno casi todos, no había vito a Elliot en toda la velada vio a Andy bailando muy abrazado de la chica rubia y nada amigable, y escuchó a Hicca hablando de él. Pero aun así, no lo encontraba, pateó el suelo frustrada.

—Cuidado, esas botas _Prada_ pueden dañarse—Una voz divertida, grave y aterciopelada sonó a sus espaldas.

Hannah podría contestarle a cualquiera que no fuera idiota, que las botas que usaba que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos no eran _Prada_ , a todos menos a…

—Heath—Soltó su nombre en un susurro, con suavidad, como si temiera que fuera la última vez que lo pronunciaba, de nuevo.

Giró suavemente su cuerpo y frente a ella, vestido de _Fantasma de la Ópera_ , estaba él. Con sus ojos verdes brillantes, esa sonrisa ligera que parecía nunca borrarse, su cabello rizado oscuro lucía perfecto con aquel estilo "undercut".

—Luces hermosa princesa–Dijo suavemente, mientras la seriedad y la nostalgia se apoderaban de su rostro—. Lamento como termino lo nuestro.

Algo en el pecho de Hannah pareció revivir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Tuve un día tan pesado que sentía que no iba actualizar hoy... peor en México aun es jueves así que ¡Bum! en sus caras.

Y ya se prendió esta mierda, Tadashi vuelve a ser una incomodidad para el Helsa, no tienen de que preocuparse. Y Heather... antes de shippear Helsa había pensado en que Hans debería de estar con alguien y una cosa llevó a la otra y ... ¡por favor! No lo quieran asesinar.

En lo referente a lo musical espero haberlo hecho bien, sino díganme para no repetirlo.

La siguiente semana entro a clases así que si me desaparezco no se alarmen.

Acabo de sacar esto así que es probable que tenga errores ortográficos, más que de costumbre lo revisaré mañana, por ahora leeré Winter Love ¡ya actualizó!

Bye!

 _11 de enero del 2018_


	11. This is Halloween P4

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

Hiromi-Hiro de Big Hero Six

Frankie/Frankiezilla-Fred/Fredzilla de Bg Hero Six

Daiane-Dagur personaje de la gfranquicia de Dragons, hermano mayor de Heatgher, está loco en el sentido literal... es pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y con mente asesina... no, no es una versión desquiciada de Hans aunque la descripción lo parezca. Es más, el villano de Bond con risa malvada... ah por cierto, él SI ESTÁ REDIMIDO a pesar de haber asesinado a tribus enteras ¡aprende algo de eso Disney!

 **Jugando a la conquista**

This is Halloween Parte 4

.

.

.

—Luces hermosa princesa–Dijo suavemente, mientras la seriedad y la nostalgia se apoderaban de su rostro—. Lamento como terminó lo nuestro.

Recordar a su primer y hasta la fecha único novio serio era un recuerdo agridulce. Hannah, en algún momento de aquella relación pensó que se casaría con él. Que habría vacaciones recorriendo el mundo entero. Heath Deranged fue en algún momento la persona del máximo aprecio de la pelirroja, era unos años mayor que Hannah cuando le conoció en una cena de gala. Heath cursaba su segundo año en la universidad y contaba con veinte años en aquel entonces, mientras que Hannah apenas tenía unos su noviazgo tenía altibajos la mayoría eran buenos momentos terminaron cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar a la misma universidad que él, ya que a él se le ofreció una pasantía en una empresa tecnológica americana. Un autobús del pasado la golpeó de lleno, sabía que había vuelto a Noruega, pero no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto.

–Ah, sí—Parpadeó confundida pero aun buscando a Elliot.

—¿Cómo has estado?—Preguntó el de cabello oscuro con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?—Preguntó tratándose de concentrar, en su cabeza había más ruido que en la fiesta

—Oh, he estado excelente. La empresa decidió poner una sucursal en Europa, decidí visitar a Daiane, pero de alguna manera consiguió hacer que terminara viniendo a la fiesta. Eso fue algo bueno porque en realidad extrañaba el clima frío de estos lares.

Hannah parpadeó confundida.

—¿T-te quedarás?—Preguntó sin saber que sentir al respecto.

—Sí ¿no es genial? Quizás pueda verte en el club unj día de estos.—El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—¿El club campestre de los DunBroch? Pensé que odiabas a Meraud.

—Bueno, eso es porque ya sabes él es tu mejor amigo y tú eras mi novia, y no solo mi novia. Eras la chica más linda de la escuela, siendo sinceros eras y aún eres la más bonita de Drammen—Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja causándole un cosquilleo.

—¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!

Bebió con avidez del tarro de cerveza, y azotó el mismo en cuanto terminó, ganándose aplausos entre el público, miró con una sonrisa triunfal a Tuffnut y abrazó a su mejor amigo Asher, sin embargo algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y decidió voltear. Sintió el tiempo congelarse.

Hannah estaba hablando con quién la había hecho llorar por semanas.

Heath Deranged.

Sin explicación soltó al rubio que le miró con el ceño fruncido y corrió hacia las habitaciones superiores abriendo y encontrándose con parejas en situaciones poco apropiadas hasta que en el pasillo vio lo que estaba buscando, separó a la pareja que le miraron irritados.

—¿Qué quieres Meraud?—Preguntó Frieda molesta—Estamos ocupados.

—Heath Deranged está en la fiesta, está hablando con Hannah.—Dijo preocupado y la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo sucedió eso ¿!—Corrió hacia las escaleras indignada—Tenemos que poner distancia entre esos dos antes de que la haga reír y la invite a una noche a la luz de la luna con las estrellas como testigos.

—Que poético—Exclamó Raymond.

—No es poético, es algo que él le escribió en una de las cartas que ella se rehusaba a quemar—Respondió molesta antes de divisarlos, sin dudar se acercó a la pareja y tomó a la pelirroja del brazo bruscamente hacia su dirección—¡Hannah! ¿No se supone que estábamos aquí por Elliot?

–Oh, hola Eunice—Dijo el pelinegro

—No me puedes llamar Eunice, soy Frieda para ti—Respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Uh, ¿lo siento?—Heath se veía confundido y volteó a ver a los otros chicos—¿Ocurre algo?

Eunice se sintió más indignada aun, ¿él pretendía que no había pasado nada? Ella estuvo cuando Hannah estudió día y noche para tener buenas calificaciones y que su padre aprobara la carrera que eligiera, también escuchó como es que la pelirroja había estado por primera vez con un hombre cuando ella fue a su casa y no volvió hasta el siguiente día, o los planes que quería hacer cuando se graduara y hasta la escuchó comentar casualmente cosas de boda. Hasta que él dijo de repente que le había ofrecido una beca y en lugar de mantener una relación a distancia (por Dios, era el siglo XXI, los videochats eran en HD) era más saludable terminar.

—Eunice, estoy bien. ¿Me permites seguir conversando? Te comportas muy rara ¿volviste a drogarte?—Preguntó socarrona la pelirroja. Eunice la soltó lentamente.

—No, todo está bien—Tomó a su novio y a su amigo—. ¿Les parece si vamos por algo de beber chicos?

Los otros le miraron confundidos pero optaron por seguirla, una vez en el comedor Eunice soltó un gritito.

—Tu puedes Eunice, solo tienes que pensar en una muy buena estrategia, los factores han cambiado. Nuestra protagonista que estaba perdidamente enamorada de los encantos de nuestros protagonistas se ha encontrado con su "encantador"—Hizo comillas en el aire—. Lo cual nos hace pensar que si, tal vez sería bueno dejar a ambos por su parte. Pero todos sabemos lo que hará ese chico la dejara por una chica de risa más linda o más nerd o más no sé ¡algo!

—Bueno—Meraud empujo a un chico inconsciente apoyado en la mesa del comedor para poder poner su codo encima–, ¿qué sugieres?

—Es que… son el uno para el otro y no lo saben. Quizás podamos hacer Elliot sea ahora quién ande detrás de Hannah como _Pepe Le Pew_ con _Penélope._

Sí sabes que eso no tienes muchas posibilidades de resultar?

—Estamos desesperados Meraud un poco de esperanza no le hace daño a nadie–La joven empujó al pelirrojo—. Ahora bien, ¿han visto a Elliot?

—Ehm…—El chico Joker señaló inseguro hacía la parte exterior. Eunice y Meraud siguieron su mirada, encontrándose con el albino conversando con una chica de vestido amarillo.

—Si me sale una úlcera recuérdenme romperle todo el maquillaje a Hannah—Exclamó gruñendo.

Su plan estaba resultando no ser tan perfecto o factible, pero ella se aferraría a aquel.

—Entonces estudias ingeniería en mecatrónica en el ISFT—Dijo Elliot recargado en la baranda, se quitó el casco y movió ligeramente la cabeza para desentumirse, por fuera, cerca de los jardines de flores de Valka Haddock parecía todo ser más tranquilo.

–Así es, estoy trabajo actualmente en un robot-enfermero que ayudará a todos en cualquier situación.–Dijo ella orgullosa sentada sobre la misma baranda. El rubio alzó la mirada.

—¿Cualquier situación?—Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, ya sabes desastres naturales, hasta si necesitas una bandita.

—¿Piensas más en los demás que en ti muy a menudo?—Preguntó otra vez el de túnica verde.

—¿No lo haces tú?–Preguntó Tagomi inocentemente— Tengo una hermana menor, y tengo que ser un buen ejemplo para ella, Hiromi es muy irresponsable a veces, incluso con ella misma, y luego, se mete a eso de peleas de robots y apuestas ilegales. Tengo que pensar que es lo próximo que hará para poder estar al mismo ritmo que ella. La adoro pero a veces suele ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza ¿Me entiendes?

—Perfectamente, también tengo un hermano menor, se llama a Andy, es el Flash que se arrojó hace media hora del techo a la piscina.

—No pareciste muy preocupado cuándo dijo que se había lastimado el pecho—Dijo la joven exceptica.

–No lo hizo, lo conozco bien, Andy se da un poco más a la aventura y está bien, pero también es ingenuo. Hace poco tuvimos un problema con una chica.

–¿Una chica?

—Es una historia, larga, aburrida y fastidiosa—Rascó su barbilla incómodo.

—Tengo tiempo…—Alisó los pliegues de su vestido, para luego abrir los ojos contrariada—Oh, no, le prometí a tía Cass que llegaría antes de las doce—Bajó de un salto la baranda—Tengo que recuperar mi casco, lo tiene Frankie.

—Seguro ¿te acompaño?—El rubio la miró con fascinación.

—Oh eso sería muy linda y de verdad te lo agrade…

—¡Rapto exprés!—Una gallina voló directo a la cabeza del albo que emitió un alarido de sorpresa e irritación.

—¡Elliot!—Tagomi gritó asustada antes de que una Ruffnut se acercara a ella.

—No creas en las palabras de ese chico amiga, sé que es guapo de la cabeza a los pies pero es un rompecorazones—La rubia puso su cara de tristeza más grande de su repertorio.

—¿En-en serio?—Preguntó la otra incrédula mientras un chico vestido de momia se lanzaba contra él.

—¡Ataque del gran Tuffnut!—Gritó su atacante.

—¡¿ Qu-qué carajos?!—Exclamó un totalmente molesto Elliot.

—Ven te acompaño a la salida—Ruffnut la empujó con fuerza hacia adentro.

A unos metros eran observados por un trío singular.

—Creo que esos dos me agradan demasiado—Meraud se cruzó de brazos observando complacido a Tuffnut que junto con su gallina seguían haciendo hasta lo imposible por no dejar que el blondo se levantara.

—No creo que aguante mucho tiempo así—Repuso Raymond preocupado casia al mismo tiempo que Elliot comenzaba a contraatacar.

Eunice odió darle la razón a su novio y corrió a donde estaba la pareja de Hogwarts, Asher e Hicca ya se habían rendido por lo visto y ahora estaban bailando alegremente en medio de la pista, la chica vestida de Harley Queen se metió en medio de los dos sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre Frieda?—Preguntó Hicca deteniéndose abruptamente. La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar.

—Tenemos que juntar a esos dos cuanto antes,

—¿Por qué la prisa?—Preguntó Asher un tanto enfadado, seguramente por quitarles un bello momento. Frieda suspiró.

—No quiero que hieran a mi amiga, odiaría que lo hicieran de nuevo—Confesó finalmente.

—Eunice, esa cosa ni sentimientos tiene–Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

—¡No estoy bromeando! Hannah se encontró con su ex novio, y en la historia de Hannah hay un antes y un después que corresponde a Heath Deranged.

—Pensé que ella había terminado con él—Preguntó Hicca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—La trigueña suspiró exasperada— Heath es demasiado inestable para Hannah, es un espíritu libre y no le importa el compromiso. Sé que ella es egoísta y arrogante pero en el fondo aun tiene los sueños de una niña pequeña que encuentra a su príncipe.

—¿por qué insistes tanto con Elliot entonces? Él es cero romántico—Hicca se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque es agradable y guapo y a leguas se nota que debajo de esa fachada de frialdad se esconde un buen chico y además creo que se ven muy lindos juntos.

—No puedes hacer que dos personas se quieran solo porque se ven muy lindos juntos–Asher la miró serio.

—No es eso… ¡Agh! Ustedes no entienden—La chica se alejó a grandes zancadas para encontrarse con los gemelos Thorston comiendo golosinas, el traje del varón tenía manchas de tierra y estaba arrugado—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Se cubrió la boca con una mano—¡Oh por dios! ¿Dónde está Elliot?

—Ahm—El rubio tomó su mentón—Creo que fue a buscar al chico Flash para irse.

—¡Mierda no!—Gritó ella—No podemos dejar esto así, la fiesta no habrá valido la pena en tal caso.

—Bueno amiga–La bruja sacó al gato negro de su bolso para acariciarlo como villano de Bond—, si tanto quieres que estén juntos podemos hacerlo. Pero necesitamos un favor—Miró maliciosamente a su hermano.

—Oh sí—El joven talló sus manos—Queremos una dotación de pizza de por vida.

—Y una tonelada de papel higienico—Dijo la joven poniendo en alto su dedo índice.

—¿Para qué queremos eso?—Tuffnut miró interrogante a su par que se inclinó a susurarle algo en el oído, conforme lo hacía una sonrisa torcida se fromó en el rostro del muchacho—¡Insulso! También necesitaremos cuatro ¡no! Ocho botes de pintura verde.

—Uhm está bien—Eunice miró extrañada al par—. Pero después de que hagan que esos dos salgan.

—¡Tenlo garantizado!—El rubio se incorporó de un salto y extendió la mano—Oye ¿es demasiado tarde para pedirte también unas cuantas cortesías para el ballet del Cascanueces?

—¿Cuántas necesitas?—Frieda comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Diez? Pero tienen que ser de este año.

—Como sea que más da—La chica apretó la mano del varón para después hacer lo mismo con su gemela–¿Qué plan tienen?

—Mi querida Eunice Fitzherbert-Westergard, déjalo en manos de los gemelos—Tuffnut le rodeó los hombros—Los gemelos todo lo saben

—Los gemelos todo lo ven—Ruffnut hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la joven

—Los gemelos todo lo creen—El chico momia la soltó—Necesito alcohol y alcohol fuerte.

—Oh ¿plan 74?—Dijo su melliza.

—Plan 74—Reafirmó el otro.

—Ven amiga, necesitamos hacer una llamada urgente y luego tú y yo nos encargaremos de la pelirroja—Eunice se vio jalada del brazo hacia las escaleras

—Eh ¿Ruff? Su nombre es Hannah

—Eso no importa.

—Oh hermano creo que estoy enamorado—Dijo un ligeramente ebrio Andy. Quién solo estaba en ropa interior, unos bóxer con estampados de motocicletas. Además de estar completamente empapado.

—Hace unas semanas era Hannah ¿quién es el supuesto amor de tu vida esta vez?—El rubio le pasó los pantalones rojos.

—¡Esto es diferente! Ella es tan linda y agradable y tan… para mí.—Terminó con un suspiro mientras tomaba el pantalón.

—Ajá—Elliot se sentó despreocupadamente y se cruzó de piernas—¿Quién dices que es la incauta?

—Kristine—El pelirrojo suspiró después de abrochar su pantalón.

—¿Quién?—El mayor lo miró como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

Una rubia salió de la piscina en ropa interior negra mirando a Andy quién frente a los incrédulos ojos del albino se volvió a meter en la piscina. Antes de poder decir algo un trago apareció frente a él. Levantó la mirada y reconoció al chico que lo tacleó.

—Oye amigo, lo siento por lo de hace rato te confundí con alguien más—Dijo el chico momia apenado,

—¿Alguien más de piel lechosa, con un metro ochenta y siete de altura y disfrazado de Loki?—El níveo lo miró receloso mientras tomaba la bebida.

–Sí, como sea. Gracias por no matarme. ¿Salud?

—Salud—Elliot bebió desconfiado del vaso.

—… ¡Lo sé! Tu hermana dejó de hablarme después de eso—Hannah bebió un poco de su vaso humeante—Creo que no le agrado mucho a Daiane después de eso.

—No creo que sea así, ya sabes, ella es un poco…

—¿Loca?—La pelirroja le miró con una ceja enarcada, a decir verdad no se llevaba muy bien con la chica que mencionaban, era demasiado sobreprotectora con Heath y también era un poco psicópata, como la cena con sus padres en el que le aventó el cuchillo de mantequilla.

—No—Los ojos verdes del chico se oscurecieron, no le gustaba cuando alguien se refería a su hermana mayor de aquella forma—. Incomprendida.

Hannah bufó y miró hacia otra parte, cuando Heath se ponía en plan nadie toca a mi hermana se volvía odioso, pero quería estar con él, quizás sanar un poco de su orgullo herido por culpa de Elliot. Claro que estaba consciente de que el chico frente a ella le había hecho daño no era idiota, pero ese era él, un espíritu libre y quizás algunas veces algo cobarde, la culpable fue ella por creer que él cambiaría.

—Tengo que irme Heath—Dijo finalizando la conversación—Estoy buscando a alguien.

—Pero…—Su teléfono sonó y lo contestó—¿Diga?, Si Daiane sigo aquí, ¿Enserio, no, no creo, está bien si así quieres—Presionó la pantalla de su móvil—. Tengo que irme, ¿te invito un café luego?

Hannah se mordió la mejilla, los Deranged eran grandes socios de su padre y por eso era amable.

—Claro—Dijo escuetamente.

En cuanto el chico desapareció de su vista apuró el trago y tomó otro de un hombre-zombie que pasaba por ahí. Vio a su mejor amiga aproximarse con la gemela Thorston.

—¿Linda noche?—Preguntó burlonamente.

—Lo era, hasta que mencioné a Daiane y bueno, recordé que es un idiota.

—Sí, pero uno con un buen trasero—Repuso la rubia.

Dio otro largo trago dándole la razón.

—Bueno—Dijo una animada Eunice—Esto merece totalmente que nos embriaguemos.

—Es que ¿en serio? ¿Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano? Dime, ¿tú lo viste venir?—dijo un ligeramente ebrio Elliot, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos vidriosos.

—No amigo, ni en mil años—Tuffnut acariciaba a su gallina distraídamente, él tenía mucha más tolerancia al alcohol que el albino.

—Pero está bien, soy feliz por ellos… porqué así es como debe de ser, apoyar a mi hermanito.

—Tu si eres un buen hermano, la última vez que mi hermana salía con alguien la aburrió y me pidió que lo afeitáramos juntos de pies a cabeza, pero sabes yo sé que soy heteroflexible pero nada me obligaría a tocar las bolas de alguien más, aún así me siento mal porque cuando lo hizo se despertó a media rasurada y trató de demandar a Ruff.

—Eso si que es triste amigo, tener hermanos es una joda pero es grandiosa ¿no?

El gemelo limpió una lágrima.

—Claro ¡salud!

—¡Salud!

—¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! ¡Hannah!

La pelirroja estaba siendo sostenida por dos fuertes chicos y bebía de la manguera que conectaba al barril de cerveza. Hasta que uno de los chicos cerró la llave. Todos estallaron e aplausos mientras que la joven Poison ivy era depositada con cuidado en el suelo y limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con su brazo, la música se detuvo abruptamente y todos voltearon.

—¡Hola amigos! ¡Les habla Frankiezilla! Ahora según nuestro itinerario... creo porque estoy demasiado drogada, en serio demasiado… tenemos el momento de karaoke. Así que, ¡Vengan a cantar horrible en este lado!

La pelirroja saltó emocionada y tomó a su amiga del brazo, tropezando en el camino pero sin detenerse llegaron hasta donde está la chica.

—¡Nosotras!—Exclamó arrastrando las silabas y le arrebató el micrófono—Pon…—La pelirroja y la trigueña buscaron entre risas absurdas una canción—… ¡esta!

— _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want—_ Empezó la pelirroja

 _—So tell me what you want, what you really, really want—_ Prosiguió la pelinegra

—En serio me agradas, casi tanto como me agrada mi gallina—Tuffnut estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Elliot que no parecía ni un poco molesto, sino que al contrario portaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro—. Creo podría…—Se acercó lentamente al rostro del albo.

Elliot lo empujó con fuerza.

—No bateo hacia ese lado ni estando ebrio—Comentó tranquilo.

El chico momia se incorporó torpemente.

—Tenía que intentarlo, pero bueno, no se puede obtener todo en esta vida por lo visto—Tomó la mano que aquel Loki le ofrecía—… espera, eso es… ¿Wannabe de las Spice Girls?—Su rostro se iluminó y corrió hacia la mansión con Elliot pisándole los talones.

El níveo entró como pudo al lugar que estaba enrarecido por distintos aromas, y le provocaron una ligera nausea, miró a sus alrededores buscando una cara conocida y no encontró ninguna de no ser por Hannah, quién se encontraba cantando, el éxito de los dosmiles. Se acercó inusualmente animado hacia ella quién estaba terminando de cantar el útlimo coro del hit.

— _If you wanna be my lover—_ La pelirroja terminó en una pose bastante extraña.

El albino aplaudió con entusiasmo, sintiendo de repente que Hannah tenía la voz de un ángel y el cuerpo de una diosa. La pelirroja se acercó a él igual de entusiasta.

—¡Hola!—Saludó alegremente.

—¡Eso fue genial!—Exclamó el rubio.

—Gracias… Oye ¿no tienes sed?—Preguntó abanicando su mano y luego acomodando el borde superior de su disfraz, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaron y captando la atención del rubio—¡Ven!—Lo tomó de la muñeca y él se dejó hacer.

Después de unos minutos de que ella y él hubieran pateado a las personas de uno de los sofás del lugar, se sentaron a comer frituras y a seguir bebiendo como si de grandes amigos se tratasen. Hannah se sentía burbujeante por tener una conversación decente aunque esta tratara de un mundo postapocalíptico donde los único sobrevivientes serían motociclistas amantes de los unicornios. Elliot por su parte había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente interesante en la fiesta, además de Tagomi claro.

La luz del sol penetró fuertemente en sus parpados y gruño, la cabeza le martillaba profundamente y tenía la garganta seca. Se incorporó lentamente aguantando las ganas de vomitar y abrió los ojos, al acostumbrarse a la luz parpadeó anonadada.

Nadie podía decir que la fiesta anterior no había sido épica, la sala de estar en la que se encontraba tenía botellas de licor, vasos y latas regadas por doquier, tipos con trajes de Halloween sucios y arrugados, quienes por cierto, aun dormían. Llevó una mano a su mejilla sintiendo algo ahí logro localizar el objeto y lo quitó como una bandita, con desagrado miró la pestaña postiza por unos minutos. Después siguió mirando a su alrededor, un tipo desnudo con miles de palabras y dibujos obscenos trazados en su cuerpo y una motocicleta en el orificio de una puerta de cristal. Tenía que largarse de ahí, además de estar en un deplorable estado el lugar apestaba a alcohol, vomito, marihuana y sexo, esperaba que el alcalde comprara una nueva casa o sino sería incomodo vivir ahí. se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá en el que había dormido y que le había causado dolor en el cuello, pero no se sintió como el cuero debería sentirse. Volteó hacia su izquierda, ahí Elliot Rendell estaba desparramado en lo que quedaba de sofá.

Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar que había pasado, primero, había encontrado a su exnovio, luego había bebido, bebido, cantó, bebió, se encontró a Elliot, bebió más, comió algo de la chatarra que había por ahí, bebió más, vomitó, orinó frente a un par que estaba teniendo sexo en la regadera, y… animó a Hicca a estrellarse contra la puerta del jardín en su motocicleta.

El rubio comenzó a despertarse, frente a Hannah que comenzaba a apretar su cráneo. Elliot gruñó y luego de pasar una mano por su desordenado cabello abrió los ojos miró a su alrededor llenándose de sorpresa.

—¿Qué… es lo qué…—Luego puso su mirada cerúlea en ella—¿Tú qué?—Preguntó irritado.

—Te podría preguntar lo mismo pero primero preguntaré ¿quién te escribió "soplabolas" en la frente?

El rubio se sentó mejor, ignorándola olímpicamente.

—Joder, la cabeza me está matando—Se giró hacia ella—¿Sabe qué hora es?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y metió la mano en su busto provocando que el albino desviará la mirada incómodo y sonrojado, sacó su móvil.

—Las once de la mañana—Dijo neutral.

—Y… ¿Andy?

—Subió con tu amiga la rubia, no creo que quieras verlo.

—¿Por qué traes mi gabardina?

Solo hasta ese momento la joven miró bien su atuendo, sobre el leotardo verde manzana estaba la pesada gabardina negra y verde, gruñó.

—No lo sé, creo que me la prestaste cuando vomité—Dijo alzándola y viendo una mancha de un desagradable color en su pierna, volteó hacía el níveo solo llevaba una playera deportiva negra que se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel—Quiero largarme de aquí y mis amigas vinieron acompañadas… ¿crees qué…?—Había estado con ella cuando vomitó ¿dignidad? La haía dejado ya hace algunas horas.

El rubio talló su rostro dubitativo antes de asentir.

—No creo poder ver a Andy o Kristine a los ojos en estos días, así que vamos—Se levantó palpando su pantalón y agradecido por encontrar sus llaves.

–Mis pies me están matando dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo como apoyo ignorando el cosquilleo en su estómago, no sabiendo muy bien si eran nauseas o algo más.

—Creo que besé a uno de esos gemelos rubios—Dijo Elliot frunciendo el ceño–¿Son ambos chicos?

–No, pero creo saber a quién besaste ya que la chica bebió conmigo toda la noche—Hannah lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Demonios.

Toothles el gato de la dueña de la casa saltó frente a ellos seguramente hambriento, Hannah vació uno de los bowls al suelo y el felino se acercó a comer.

—¿Pueden comer eso?—Preguntó el rubio girando hacia la mascota.

—¿Eso importa?

Cuando los dos salieron hacia el exterior soltaron aullidos de dolor por el radiante astro solar.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor:**

Holi n.n

Ya sé, me atrasé un montón con el nuevo capítulo pero al fin salió ¡yay! Mientras traté de actualizar algo de Helsa terminé con cinco historias cortas a medias , abría el documento todos los días, no me gustaba escribía dos lineas y borraba un párrafo. En la idea original era que Elliot si viera a Hannah con Heath pero no Hannah a Elliot con Tagomi, me lo pensé mejor y quité ambas situaciones y puse más a los gemelos, y es probable que aparezcan en otros capítulos.

Ahora con lo de heteroflexible, para quienes no sepan o no ven la serie de Dragons de Netflix juegan demasiado con la heterosexualidad de todos, de hecho viendo unos capítulos de nuevo me encontré con este diálogo que me encantó:

—¡Hipo Abadejo! No puedo creer que me lo ocultaras—Dagur está acariciando su barbilla—¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¿Estaba viva? ¿Estaba muerta?

—¡Ay por favor! deja de actuar—Heather matando con la mirada a su hermano— y tú—Señala a Hipo–, ya es bastante malo que estés intimando con mi enemigo mortal.

—Creo que significa que salen–Le susurra Brutacio a Brutilda.

—Ah ¡¿Patapez lo sabe?!

Ah y utilizo los nombres de estos chicos en inglés porque es más fácil manejarlos, como más universal. Por eso Patán es Susan por Snoutlout, hablando de eso él es el más gay de todos los chicos :v

En otras cosas, de apoyos visuales para mí, Hannah es como una PinUp pelirroja Greta MaCabre, mientras que Elliot es más Ioann Sharavin.

Bueno me largo de aquí.

Bye! Bye!


	12. Altruismo

**Frozen no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido Helsa de principio a fin y muchos chistes nada apropiados para niños**

Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend, Modern AU

* * *

 **Jugando a la conquista**

Altruismo

.

.

.

Hannah caminó tranquilamente por la alcaldía, sus zapatillas negras resonaban con cada paso que daba. Llegó hasta la pequeña sala que le prestaban al Grupo Juvenil Altruista de Drammen para sus juntas mensuales y giró la manija en el interior solo pudo distinguir una cabellera oscura. Suspiró ¿por qué la mayoría de los miembros no eran puntuales? Meraud ni siquiera estaba entrenando esa hora.

—Hola Marvin—Saludó tranquila al chico gótico que estaba sentado durmiendo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, raro pero común en él.

—Hola Hannah–Saludó el chico sin pronunciar bien su nombre.

—¿Piercing en la lengua?—Inquirió ella con una mano en la cintura y una ceja enarcada.

—Así es, después de la fiesta. Cuando llegué a casa con una terrible resaca, papá ordenó que hicieran todo por ponerme cómodo y luego cuando estaba en Facebook vi una perforación genial y me llevó él mismo anoche a hacérmela.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida, al menos a uno de los concejeros le permitían hacer lo que quisiera, la ventaja de ser hijo único, planeado y heredero de una cadena de hoteles de lujo.

—¡Lamento la tardanza!—Hicca Haddock llegó corriendo con una jaula de transporte de animales, con lo que supuso sería su gato—Llevé a Toothless al veterinario—Puso la jaula sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta sacando al felino.

—Hicca, por enésima vez, no pongas a tu bola de pelos en la mesa ¿quieres?—La pelirroja le miró molesta mientras desenredaba el cable para conectar su lap top con el proyector.

—Su nombre es Toothless, es un gato y no gracias, él está bien—La castaña acaricio el oscuro pelaje del felino.

Hannah bufó mientras encendía el cañón y frunció el ceño al ver que no hacía nada. Miró hacia arriba al dispositivo y dio pisotón al suelo. Miró a los otros chicos.

—¿Me van a ayudar o no?—Los otros se miraron un momento y luego siguieron en lo suyo—Ustedes son de lo peor.

—¡Hannah!—La entusiasta voz de Eunice resonó en sus tímpanos–¿Cómo está mi tía favorita!

—Cierra la boca ¿dónde estabas?–La pelirroja puso sus manos en jarra.

—No creo que quieras detalles sobre eso—La trigueña acomodaba su cabello.

—Das vergüenza, ¿sabías?—La bermeja se tomó el puente de la nariz y luego volteó hacia Marvin—¿Quiénes faltan?—Le preguntó agresivamente, el gótico se incorporó y tomó su tableta.

—Frankie Lee, Asher Hofferson, Meraud DunBroch, Manu Motonui y Susan Jorgenson—El pelinegro, la miró con algo de duda—¿Deberíamos de preocuparnos por ser tan pocos?

—No, cuando Lara estuvo a cargo la mayoría eran de su edad, por eso es que el año pasado habían más—La Westgaard talló sus manos en sus muslo— ahora que no forma parte de los Jóvenes Altruistas tenemos que reunir a más personas–Se dirigió a los chicos y vio a los deportistas llegando—. Bien, comencemos por la proposición de nuevos miembros.

—Elliot y Andrew Rendell–Meraud intervino con tranquilidad.

—Hablo en serio–La pelirroja aun trataba de prender el proyector.

—Yo también, quiero decir, Lara no lo hizo porque no los conocía, al igual que nosotros, ¿quién todavía va a internados? Mi punto es que cubren todos los requisitos para ser parte del concejo.

—Tiene razón—El chico de labios oscurecidos habló—. Son deportistas, estudian, y forman parte de una familia adinerada.

Hannah miró con la boca torcida en una mueca de fastidio a los demás.

—Bien, pero yo no voy a invitarlos.

—Yo lo hago descuida–Hicca ahora tenía en su regazo que ahora miraba aburrido a todos.

—¿Alguna otra propuesta?

–¿Qué hay de los chicos del Instituto Tecnológico–He visto que construyen cosas geniales ahí—Frankie estaba junto a Susan, la pelirroja no supo en que momento habían llegado.

—¡A favor! Te acompaño—Eunice se levantó y casi se abalanzó sobre la castaña.

—Bien, creo que estás drogada otra vez y sinceramente no me importa ¿Algun otro elemento?—Hannah miró con una ceja enarcada a su pariente.

—Están Jaqueline Frost, patinadora y nieta de Nicolai North que como sabes es el dueño de la juguetera más grande de, ya sabes Europa. También esta Torcuato Kumar, a él ya lo conoces es Tooth.

—Claro—La joven recordó al chico que era un prodigio musical, le agradaba, era amable y cordial. Siguió intentando encender el ca´ñón y sorprendentemente lo logró—¡Genial! Bien—Dijo encontrando la presentación que tenía preparada en su portátil.—, como saben estamos a unas cuantas semanas del aniversario del club campestre DunBroch. Es importante porque la señora Ellinor es la líder de la sociedad altruista de Drammen, la cual es nuestra organización madre. Se dará una noche de coctel llamada "Fuegos Fatuos" inspirada en los mismos por lo cual será una celebración a media luz. Un evento muy formal y en el que todos ustedesy futuros miembros están obligados a ir.

—Gracias por recordármelo—El pelirrojo sopló uno de sus rizos que estorbaba su mirada.

—Sobre todo tú Meraud—Hannah se detuvo—. También les recuerdo que las fiestas decembrinas se acerca y tenemos que planear el siguiente espectáculo que se presentara en la casa-hogar de los niños de Drammen.

—¿Qué te parece el _Principe Feliz_ versión original?—Hicca intervino sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué te parece la _Soldadita de plomo_?—Respondió la rojiza sardónicamente–Para hablarme así te hacen falta diez centímetros para hablarme así y dos piernas.

La castaña hizo un mohín y desvió la vista.

—Creo que es todo en la agenda—Un inherente Marvin bloqueó la pantalla de su tableta—¡Hora de irnos!

Los demás chicos recogieron sus cosas y Hannah soltó un suspiro, cuando su hermana le paso el liderato de aquel grupo pensó que sería más fácil y serían más cooperativos. Tomó su bolso y lo colgó al hombro para después apagar las luces y cerrar la salita. Cuando iba de salida se encontró con una escena bastante particular.

Ahí recargado sobre su automovils se encontraba Heath con un ramo de rosas rojas, utilizaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos con unas pesadas botas negras, toda la apariencia de un chico malo. Tenía que admitir que seguía teniendo estilo.

—¿Heath?—La joven se acercó con llaves en mano haciéndolas tintinear y el mencionado levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes brillaron–Hola.

—Hola princesa—Extendió el ramo hacia ella, haciéndola sentir halagada—. Son para ti. Son lindas pero ninguna se compara con tu belleza.

—Gracias—La pelirroja sonrió complacida aceptando el obsequio y acariciando uno de los delicados pétalos.

—Pronmetiste que tomaríamos un café—Continuó el chico.

—Oh, claro–Hannah lo miró—. ¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no? Vi uno a un par de calles con un gato enorme en el techo—Señaló con su pulgar a sus espaldas.

* * *

Elliot miró anonadado la escena frente así, su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban sentados frente a él mirándose como si no hubiera nadie más en ese mundo, sonriendo como un para de bobalicones y soltando risas nerviosas. Se preguntó porque diablos no habían ido a un bar para evitar verlos y beber como un cosaco, sin embargo estaban en esa cafetería, pequeña y hogareña y además según lo escrito en la pizarra detrás de la barra con noches de Jazz los martes y poesía los jueves. Miró la carta frente a él y decidió encargar por mientras, puesto que ya había intentado hablar con ellos lo habían ignorado monumentalmente. Estaba en eso cuando algo llamó su atención. Una chica de cabello oscuro sujeto en dos coletas bajas, una gorra oscura, un short café y una blusa blanca entró a la cafetería, la misma se acercó a la barra donde habló con la dueña de cabello castaño y una amplia sonrisa antes de que esta le pasara un pequeño delantal y una libreta. En cuanto esta se dio la vuelta sintió un escalofrío, la chica de la fiesta de Halloween estaba ahí, ella lo miró y lo reconoció y luego compuso una sonrisa amable para después acercarse tranquilamente.

—Hola, bienvenidos ¿ya han tomado su orden?—Preguntó cordial e inmutable.

—Ho-hola Tagomi—El albino ahora tenía las mejillas sonrosadas—. Sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta… verás yo…

—Oh descuida Elliot–La asiática encogió sus hombros tranquila.

—¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿por qué?

—¡Quiero un pastel de chocolate! ¡El más dulce que4 tengas!—Exclamó de la nada el Rendell menoro.

—Seguro—Tagomi anotó rápidamente en su libreta—¿De beber?

—Dos malteadas de chocolate y un americano por favor—Kristine completó la orden, quien junto a su pareja habían ignorado totalmente a Elliot.

La otra solamente terminó de escribir alejándose del grupo y haciendo que el albino se preguntara que era lo que esos gemelos le habían dicho, estuvo punto de seguirla cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó e involuntariamente volteó a los recién llegados. Cuando lo hizo se sintió irritado.

Hannah ingresó ahí como una supermodelo camina sobre la pasarela, viéndose tan flamante como siempre, en las estilizadas zapatillas con los pantalones de tiro alto y con una chamarra blanca, sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas y le sonreía encantadoramente a un tipo que la acompañaba. El sujeto en cuestión se veía mayor que ella, lucía como el típico motociclista que se queda con la chica y además tenía una sonrisa inocente de niño bonito que no se creía nadie.

Enojado sacudió la cabeza, con quién saliera Hannah no era de su incumbencia, al parecer Andy ya tenía el asunto olvidado y enterrado ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Cuándo fue la única vez que se portaron decentes el uno con el otro? Solamente cuando habían estado ebrios y cuando tenían esa horrible resaca. El viaje de regreso había sido por más silencioso, no cruzaron palabra alguna si no era necesaria, cuando detuvo el auto frente a la mansión de la joven esta solo le había dicho un gracias con una sonrisa pequeña, pero aun así sincera, que por más que le costara aceptar le había paralizado el corazón por unos instantes.

—Pastel de chocolate y sus bebidas—Tagomi regresó con una charola en sus manos lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera toda la orden ahí—. Que lo disfruten.

—Tagomi, espera–El rubio la tomo de la muñeca ligeramente haciendo que la otra volteara a verlo interrogante–. No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó. O de lo que esos gemelos te dijeron.

—Ah ¿sí?–La chica le miró inquisitivamente.

—En serio ¿qué te dijeron?—Preguntó él.

—Nada que no fuera creíble—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. En serio olvídalo, yo ya lo hice. A pesar de que seas un rompecorazones, no creo que…

La pelinegra fue interrumpida por una carcajada del pelirrojo, el joven hizo su mano un puño para aplastarlo sobre la mesa.

—Debes… deb…debes estar bromeando—Exclamó Andy limpiando una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla–. ¿Mi hermano el Rey de Hielo siendo un Donjuán?

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó la camarera ligeramente irritada.

—Él dice la verdad, Elliot está tan interesado en conquistar chicas como un gato es entusiasta del agua—Kristine tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Bueno gracias por hacerme ver como alguien de sexualidad dudosa–Elliot los miró fríamente.

—¿Qué? Oye se ve que eres una buena chica, pero quién sea que te haya contado tal estupidez te vio la cara de idiota—Andy sonrío con sus ojos aguamarina brillando divertidos.

—Oh, entonces tú no ¿coleccionas citas?—Preguntó Tagomi ahora abochornada–Lo siento, es que yo… es que creí.

–No te preocupes–Dijo el albino con una sonrisa incómoda—. Pero ¿crees que tú… tú aceptarías salir conmigo?—Preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Oh, yo… claro ¿por qué no?—La asiática ladeo su cabeza apenada.

Elliot esbozó una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

—Entonces ¿te hacen falta chicos para tu comunidad?—Preguntó Heath tranquilamente

Hannah suspiró.

—Me temo que sí, y todavía tenemos que montar la obra para los huérfanos, y sin personas bueno, apesta.

El trigueño soltó una risita.

—Bueno sí tienes razón ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Gracias Heath, pero no, no puedo pedir ayuda y tampoco me haría quedar bien como una líder, y mucho menos bueno, tú ya sabes.

—¿Daiane?—Preguntó el otro como no queriendo.

—Sí–Dijo la pelirroja algo apagada. Sabía que las finanzas del otro eran controladas por su hermana—. ¿Es que acaso nadie piensa atendernos?—Preguntó en intento obvio de cambiar el tema.

–Yo creo que…

–Voy a ir a ver—Dijo levantándose sin darle un chance de replicar.

Caminó lo más tranquila que pudo a la barra ¿por qué seguían haciendo eso? Es decir, ¿siempre fue así de aburrido estar con él? Era atractivo de eso no había duda, era amable y caballeroso, pero ¿y la chispa? O mejor pregunta aún ¿Hubo alguna vez una chispa?

—Oye—Se acercó a la chica de cabello oscuro detrás de la barra que en cuanto le habló depositó su mirada castaña sobre ella–Llevo esperando unos diez minutos a que nos atiendan, ¿pueo saber por qué no han ido?

—Te ofrezco una disculpa de inmediato voy a tomar su orden—La joven le respondió amable.

—Oye Tagomi ¿crees que puedas darme un par de rebanadas más de ese pastel?—Hannah sintió la sangre helarse cuando escuchó la voz de Elliot, volteó ligeramente y para su horror él estaba ahí brindándole una sonrisa a la joven y ligeramente sonrojado. Una fuerte ira surgió de su interior.

—Elliot–Soltó sin pensar.

La mirada del joven se volvió fría.

—Hannah—Saludó secamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la camarera?—Preguntó desafiante.

—¿A ti te gusta el motociclista drogadicto?—Contraatacó mordazmente el blondo.

—No es tal, es Heath Deranged es de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Europa.

–Oh vaya, pues déjame decirte que Tagomies una genio que está trabajando en un proyecto que podría salvar al mundo.

—Las mangas para el café ya se inventaron—Hannah lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Gracias por recordarme lo mierda que eres—Exclamó secamente el rubio.

—Perdón porque tengas gustos tan patéticos.

—¿Yo? Lo siento señorita superficial.

—Estúpido.

—Idiota.

—Aquí están Elliot—Tagomi puso los platos sobre la mesa ligeramente irritada, había visto como aquella pelirroja lograba alterar con facilidad a al rubio y sinceramente no le agradó la tensión entre ellos—.puedes volver a sentarte, como ya dije en seguida les tomo la orden.

—Como sea–Musitó Hannah mientras se daba la vuelta, provocando que su cabello se moviera y desprendiera ese dulce aroma floral y acaramelado.

Elliot la observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido, su ligero contoneo de caderas y la espalda recta denotaban aún más lo engreída que era. Además era la primera chica que conocía que podía vestir como una chica _Instagram_ y hacerlo parecer tan fácil y natural. Claro estaba que el joven ignoraba que la chica del café lo observaba con una ceja enarcada, probablemente no era un mujeriego pero sin duda ahí había algo.

Heath miró la escena no muy complacido, para ser sincero no había visto a nadie mostrarse tan irrespetuoso con la pelirroja, su hermana no contaba ella era singular. Cuando Hannah se sentó, claramente molesta tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas. La otra se tensó de inmediato y luego puso su vista en aquella unión para después mirarlo interrogante.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó suavemente.

—Sí, todo…—Exhaló pesadamente—Todo está bien.

—¿Tengo que preguntar quién es él?

—No es nadie, solo un compañero de la universidad.

—Pues si me lo preguntas no se veía como nadie.

–Heath esta es mi vida, así que, te agradecería que no opinaras nada en ella ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

— _In another life, I would be your girl—_ Hannah iba cantando en voz baja mientras entraba a la biblioteca, debía de prepararse para un examen— _We keep all our promises, be us against the world—._ Acomodó el bolso sobre su hombre y caminó despreocupadamente hacia los monitores situados frente a la entrada para consultar las bases de datos— _In another life, I would make you stay—_ Tecleó con rapidez su búsqueda y tomó nota del código que arrojó el fichero _—So I don't have to say you were the one that got away—_ Se encaminó hacia los libreros en los que estaba ubicado aquel volumen que buscaba— _The one that got away—_ Se quedó callada al buscar en los lomos de los libros el que coincidiera en título y código.

Cuando lo encontró sonrió triunfante. Tomó el ejemplar y buscó donde sentarse, entonces frunció el ceño. El lugar estaba ocupado entre estudiantes, parejas acarameladas y chicos que iban a dormir en sus horas muertas. Encontró una mesa casi disponible de solo cuatro sillas, ocupada por una sola persona. Bufó y luego se encaminó hacia allí. Depósito el ejemplar para después sentarse. El otro ocupante del lugar la miró curioso para después hacer la mirada más llena de acritud que le fue posible.

—Disculpa–El albino la miró inquisitivamente–¿Qué haces aquí?—Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estudiar—Comentó escuetamente mientras sacaba la carpeta de sus apuntes.

—Qué extraño, siempre pensé que eras de esas chicas que se ganan las calificaciones con dinero de papá y sus lindos ojos.

—Oh que dulce ¿te diriges así a la camarera?—Preguntó mirándolo con arrogancia–.Como sea, no eres lo más importante en este mundo Elliot—Agregó antes de enfocarse en su lectura.

El níveo entrecerró los ojos pero decidió darle por su lado, no podía irse a otro lugar o armar un escándalo. Continuó estudiando mientras que Hannah hacía lo propio. Una media hora más tarde el celular de la joven empezó a sonar, la otra miró la pantalla rodó los ojos y desvió la llamada.

–¿No vas a contestar?—Preguntó Elliot dejando que su curiosidad ganara.

—No—Hannah se encogió de hombros. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, ella lo tomó y frunció el ceño—¡Santo cielo! ¿No tiene que trabajar?

–¿Quién te habla?—Volvió a preguntar teniendo la imagen del chico que la acompañaba en el café en mente un tanto amarga aunque con la satisfacción de que Hannah no quisiera contestarle.

—Uhmm no es nadie–La pelirroja apagó su móvil y lo arrojó a su bolso.

—Pues nadie parece estar muy desesperado por buscarte.

—¿Si te digo te callas?—La pelirroja miró al blondo quién le dirigió una mirada indiferente–Es mi … mi exnovio, volvió a Noruega y … sinceramente no sé que quiere.

Sin que se diera cuenta Elliot apretó el borde de la mesa.

—¿No será que quiere volver contigo?—Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que pudiera controlarlas. Hannah suspiró pesadamente.

—Espero que no—Dijo después de un silencio que se le antojó eterno.

Sin saber por qué o cómo al rubio aquello le dio una gran satisfacción y además un sentimiento de triunfo, trató de volver a su estudio cuando escuchó la silla de enfrente moverse, sorprendido miro hacia la chica quién recogía sus cosas distraídamente. Se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Entonces…—Esperó a que Hanna lo viera–¿A dónde vas?

—A esconderme de él, es probable que venga hasta acá y me invite por algo cursi y tonto–La pelirroja agradecía en serio estar cerca de Elliot, no lo quería admitir en voz alta pero el hecho de estar con él le hacía olvidar las palabras dulce y los halagos vacíos de Heath.

—En ese caso—Elliot la tomó de la muñeca—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas el día de hoy?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Y pues estos dos ya se atraen, solo hay que deshacernos de Tagomi y de Heath y ¡bum! Elliot no admite ni sabe nada porque bueno es muy bueno esto ¿saben? ¿Y saben qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Tagomi y Heath lo saben!, no sé porque no se retiran dignamente. Bueno Tagomi se va ir limpiamente, Heath, bueno, él no tiene tanta suerte. Entre otras cosas acabo de darme cuenta que en cada capítulo hay una referencia a la cultura pop del último siglo... y sin planearlo :v. Entre otras cosas: este fic ya tengo planeado en aproximadamente cuantos capítulos va a terminar y que pasará en cada uno de ellos, así que no me voy a ir hasta que acabe este fic y me estoy aguantando las ganas de sacar otros porque sino se va a prender esta mierda.

¿Cuáles son mis futuros proyectos?

-Hans papá soltero (mismo universo que Juego de niños)

-Una sección de Hiccstrid/Helsa (en realidad me tardé demasiado para eso jajajajaja)

-Y una historia muy ligada al gran showman que en realidad es un fic de PT Barnum (¡ese tipo era un cretino!), y no no será adaptación de la película, pero les pondré algo así: Me imaginé The Other Side interpretado por Hans y Jack Frost... Ah y también hay Hiccstrid, está basado un poco también en los documentales de Cirque du Soleil y Kaleido Star.

Y hay un par de historias que eliminaré: Realeza escolar (la cual ya tenía el primer capítulo pero es meh) y Ángeles de la muerte (Este volverá ¡por mi honor!)

Entre otras cosas: me puse a ver la última temporada de Dragons: Race to the Edge ¡y fue hermoso! Y ¿saben qué? Dagur x Mala Es la segunda ship que me gusta que se hace canon, solo he tenido tres ships que no eran canon y dos de ellas lo son ¿es una señal? No lo sé, pero espero que sí.

Es todo por mi parte y nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana... y sí otra vez tembló aquí en México u.u pero hasta donde sé todo bien (Y)

 _18 de febrero de 2018_


	13. AVISO

**Hola hermosas personas del fandom, no sé si aún hay sobrevivientes pero tengo que hacer esto. Me voy de fanfiction para enfocarme en mi carrera de ilustradora, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo en especial a la tía Frozen, sin embargo quiero agregar que esto es una broma y si voy a continuar mis fics.**

 **Por el momento no puedo escribir con tanta regularidad como quisiera, porque bueno llevo dos meses soltera, el primero lo usé para ver a viejos amigos y encontrar de nuevo inspiración y concentrarme en mi vocación (dibujar y animar), no sé cuando terminar el genderbend, pero si lo acabaré. Estoy trabajando actualmente en el fic de Hans como padre soltero de una Anna de cinco años, un Kristoff de nueve, una Elsa que es su vecina y que vive con su primo Jack. ¿Por qué este sobre todo lo demás? La idea me vino de casualidad y es bastante fresca en comparación con lo que vemos normalmente, eso y que a Frozencilla sé que le agradará (¡Yo sigo aquí por ti mujer!).**

 **Por si quieren dar un vistazo a lo que hago actualmente pueden encontrarme en facebook como Chika Alien y en Twitter como Chika_Alien, en twitter es casi como mi perfil de facebook personal y ¡Está mi foto de perfil! oh e ignoren mis tweets para HappysCafe y AlanIturiel, ninguno de los dos me noticea :(**

 **Eso es todo gracias y nos leemos en el futuro.**


End file.
